


More Than She Bargained For

by Jayde_Janeway



Series: More Than A One Time Thing [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Janeway/pseuds/Jayde_Janeway
Summary: When a one night stand with Tom turns into more than she bargained for, Captain Janeway struggles with her own insecurities as she tries to make sense of everything. I suck at summaries but it’s hot and heavy and there’s suspense. I hope you like it. :)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Series: More Than A One Time Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158986
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1: getting to know you

**Author's Note:**

> As usual the Star Trek characters belong to paramount I’m just using them for a little fun. So I’m making a lot of this up guys because this is called fan FICTION so please be kind. Sharon is based on Sharon Raydor from the closer and major crime series. Sorry the first chapter is so short. Please note that I am a 16 year old high school student and therefore am still learning how to improve my writing. I write all the time and love all the support form you lovely people!!

As Captain, I’m not allowed to be involved with a member of my crew, romantically, however, there is nothing in the rules about a friends with benefits relationship. I was thinking about this while on an away mission with Tom. We were out surveying an asteroid field and a nearby nebula. 

“Mr. Paris, how are the scans coming along?” I ask. 

He turns and gives me that know it all Paris smile and says, “ the computer is working on it now.” And he winks at me. I just roll my eyes and smile and shake my head as I turn back to my console. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while until Tom starts speaking.

“Ya know Captain this could take a few more hours, why don’t we take a lunch break and talk?” He states. I silently think over his request.

“Alright, Mr. Paris. Let’s eat.” I say as we walk toward the replicator. I replicate a coffee and a sandwich. He replicates pizza and a soda. I roll my eyes at his childish selection of food. As we sit on the uncomfortable benches on the shuttle, we eat in silence and watch each other.  
“ What made you want captain voyager?” He asked suddenly. I was a bit taken aback but as I regained my composure I contemplated an answer. 

“My best friend and I had gotten into a huge fight before I left. When she found out starfleet lied to me about what killed my father and Justin, she was livid. She told me how it was actually the cardassians that blew up their shuttle all those years ago and that starfleet was just covering for them by making me think it was all my fault. When they died, I was really depressed. Justin, was the love of my life and the day he died I found out that I was pregnant. I locked myself in my room and didn’t come out for days. Eventually, Sharon, my best friend, came over and knew what was wrong. She always knew when I was upset. She was there for me when I had my daughter, Kelly, and for a while things were good. But Sharon was from a different century, and she found a crack in the time continuum where she was able to walk into my century from hers. My daughter Kelly was riding a school bus with her two twin daughters who were the same age as Kelly and when they were crossing the street, a drunk driver didn’t see them and ran them over with his truck. The three of them all died later that day. They were only 7. Ever since that day, a part of me has been missing. When Sharon told me about what starfleet had kept from me, at first I was angry too, but then I just rationalized it because I knew anger wasn’t going to bring them back so I got over it and I moved on but when I didn’t leave starfleet, Sharon knew it was just who I was and so she went and joined the Maquis. When she told me about it I got really mad and she told me how she did it for me to show them that what they did was wrong and we got into this huge fight. We’ve been best friends for decades but after that fight, I decided to take command of Voyager and we haven't spoken since that fight. Now I’ll never get to apologize to her and that guilt will always live with me but I can’t change it now.” I shook my head as I told him this. He was respectful and attentive the entire time. The shift in the air was obvious and solemn. Finally he spoke.  
“ I’m really sorry that happened Captain. I can’t imagine what you must’ve gone through. I’m guessing Sharon is a stubborn woman with a strong sense of pride and passion?” I nodded and gave a small smile because that’s exactly what she was like.  
“ Why do you ask?”  
He looks at me then responds,” because she’s just like you, Ma’am.” I give a small chuckle at the truth of his words.  
“ now it’s my turn to ask you something,” I say, “ what made you agree to join this mission with me? And why did you stay?” I asked.  
He regarded me silently then spoke.  
“ you were giving me a second chance so I jumped at the opportunity. I stayed because I owe my life to you and you’re great company.” He smirked and I started blushing. Something about him was just so easy to talk to. And I mean he’s definitely attractive, but I wasn’t going to further boost his ego by saying so. We finished our lunch in a comfortable silence. After we recycled our dishes, Tom started staring at me with a strange expression on his face. It was almost apprehensive.

“Something wrong, lieutenant?” I asked him curiously.  
“ no ma’am, just thinking.” He responded.  
We both sat back at our stations and continued to survey our surroundings. The air was somehow tense and I could feel it was going to be a long week with just the two of us out here.


	2. The crackle of electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toms POV and it’s getting steamy ;)

After she told me what she went through I felt the urge to hold her. She just seemed so vulnerable and all I saw was the woman not the captain. I stared at her. She was beautiful with her long reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and pale ivory skin. I was Mesmerized. It’s why I had to switch gears. As we got into a rhythm of scanning and slight conversation, it was clear the Captain was uncomfortable. She kept shifting in these damn seats and it was clear her back was bothering her. After she stopped shuffling, she took the pins out of her hair and let it down.  
I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Captain, are you all right?” I ask. Concern lacing my voice. She looks at me with a smirk.  
“These seats are doing a number on my back and my hair was tied so tight my head was pounding. The knots in my back are just not very happy with these damn seats.” She replied. Suddenly I had an idea and I knew it would push a few boundaries but I figured the Captain could use it.  
“ You know I’ve been told I give amazing massages and I’ve been training with the doctor albeit I definitely won’t make you cry out in pain like he does but I think I can help.” I say kind of ranting.

She regards me for a moment clearly thinking it through. Then she shrugs and says “all right lieutenant, I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

I motioned towards the benches in the back and I sat on one and she sat on the floor between my legs. Her hair was cascading down her back and I had to fight the urge to run my fingers through it. I Instructed her to take off her jacket and her turtleneck so I could have better access to her shoulders. She hesitated but complied.  
As she did so I held my breath. She had very toned and muscular arms and her breasts were much more visible in her tank top. She clearly hid her features well under those uniforms. I gathered her hair in my hand and threw it over her shoulder and out of the way. I began putting pressure into her shoulders. She leaned into my touch and moaned. The noise was driving me crazy and I could feel my arousal growing. I kept doing repeated motions on her back and shoulders increasing the pressure more and more. She kept moaning and eventually started sputtering out words. “ oh god… right there… ohhhh ohh god yeah… I am making you my personal masseuse when we return to voyager because you have the hands of a freaking god.” She breathed out as she moaned in pleasure as I continued my ministrations. “I’m at your service captain.” I cheekily responded. I could feel her smile and roll her eyes at my response. When she no longer felt tense, I stopped my movements and stared at her. She looked blissfully content. She turned around and looked back at me when I stopped. All of a sudden the air shifted and we both felt the crackle of energy. We both stood and put some distance between us especially as she clearly noticed my aroused state. As she turned and headed for her console, I reached out and grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. We felt the cackle of energy again as our eyes connected. I closed some of the distance between us and she backed up until she was just a few feet from the console.  
“ Captain I think we need to talk.” I plainly stated. She looked slightly apprehensive before she responded. “ yeah, Tom, I think we do.” I stared at her and the tension clearly grew. Everyone knew that this past year she’s been denying herself and it just occurred to me that if I take one step closer and lower my head she will be thoroughly kissed. As the thought was running through my mind, my body acted. I stepped forward, grabbed her hip and her neck and kissed her . It was not gentle. She was shocked for a minute but then she was grabbing my arm and responding in kind. It was rough, hard, and full of passion. My tongue coaxed her lips to part and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She, as expected, was coffee flavored but also she tasted like something uniquely her. Her scent was wafting into my nose. She smelled like vanilla and honey. My arm that she was holding onto at her neck began roaming under her shirt and cupped her breast. Her breath hitched and we broke for air. We stared at each other. Chests heaving and panting with my hand still on her breast and my other tangling in her long auburn locks. She looked at me with such a hungry desire that when she grabbed my face and roughly kissed me back, I responded by backing her into the console. Her skin was softer than it looked and her hair was like silk. Our mouths assaulted each other in a hurried hungry fervor and my hands began lifting her shirt. She started taking my uniform jacket off and I moved my lips down and trailed hot wet kisses from her jaw, down her neck, and back up behind her ear. She was moaning softly and I knew she was sensitive there. I trailed my kisses back down her neck and managed to get her top off and she had already divested me off my three top layers. Our height difference is starting to annoy me so I grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into the console. She responded by wrapping her legs around my waist. The beeping subsided after she was situated. She was panting as she stared at me challenging me to take this further. Luckily for me, I never back down from a challenge.


	3. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn drops her guard

He was looking at me with such a hungry passion that I had to move away. The massage was wonderful but now the air was stiff and tense. I turned to head back to my console when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I gasped and looked at him. The tension grew even more and his eyes seemed to darken. We kept staring at each for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of seconds and he spoke. “ Captain, I think we need to talk” I agree. “ Yeah, Tom, I think we do.” I replied breathlessly. My voice betrayed my emotions and I know he could tell. He regarded me silently for a few moments. Then I noticed his eyes traveled to my lips and I realized that I haven’t been touched or kissed in like two years. It all happened so fast. All of a sudden his hand was on my hip and around my neck tangling with my hair and I was being kissed. Thoroughly. It took me a minute to realize what was happening before I closed my eyes, held onto his arm and kissed him back with equal fervor. Something about him just made me act like this. As he asked for entry, I granted it to him and his hand slipped from my hip and under my shirt while his other hand wrapped around my waist. I moaned as his hand touched my bare skin. As his hand traveled higher until it reached my breast, I decided he was too dressed and began taking his jacket off. We broke for air panting and we stared at each other. The hand of my breast began kneading and it was driving me crazy so I grabbed his face in both my hands and kissed him back. Hard. This time when we broke, he was trailing kisses down my neck. When he got to the spot behind my ear I let out a whimper. I had him down to his tank top and slipped my hands underneath it. His bare chest was muscular and soft. As my hands were roaming, he was trying to get my shirt off. So I took his off first then lifted my arms for him to do the same. He kissed me again and I could feel his strong arms return to their places. One in my hair, and one on my hip. Then I was being pushed to walk backwards. I did and he followed me with his lips. As I was shoved into the console, his hands moved and wrapped around my waist. Then I could feel myself being lifted so I wrapped my legs around him. He sat me down on the console and a few beeping sounds came in protest. We broke apart for air and my hands fell to my side on the console and both of his were on my waist still. I stared at him challengingly. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow to match mine, then he pushed me back further and spread my legs further apart to stand between them. He grabbed my face in both of his hands and kissed me with a rough passion that honestly turned me on. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tightened my grip on his waist. As his mouth left mine, he began another hot wet trail down my neck and this time he went to my clavicle. I dropped my hands back to the console and leaned my head back giving him better access. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. He pushed me further down and trailed his lips down to the tips of my bra. I was supporting myself on my elbows now. He slipped his hands slowly up my sides and to my breasts. He made eye contact with me and we just stared at each other. He then roughly pushed my breasts together and I rolled my head back with a moan. Damn this man really knew how to work me up. He returned to assaulting my mouth with a bruising kiss as one of his hands trailed back down my body, stopping at my waistband. The hand on my breast was kneading it and driving me absolutely crazy and his mouth was hot and wet and I couldn’t get enough. My arousal and his were becoming painfully obvious but neither one of us could stop at this point. But I knew I had to ask. I slowly slid my hand from the console up his arm and pushed gently at his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at me, his hands still continuing what they were doing. I moaned and then came to my senses. “Tom, are you sure you want to do this? This can’t be more than a one time thing.” I stated as I looked into his eyes. He looked at me silently then responded. “Yes, Kathryn, I’m sure.” At the use of my first name, I felt something change again. Tom was no longer being rough and fast, he was being slow and gentle. He resumed his ministrations and kissed his way back up my neck. He kissed along my jaw and then kissed me with such tenderness, it surprised me. His hand at my waist line slipped lower only slightly as if he was testing the waters. I brought my hands up to his arms and back and began exploring. His kisses remained slow and gentle and it was starting to become too gentle for me. I pushed towards him to try to intensify the kiss but he just smiled into my lips and removed his hand from breast. When I let out a whimper, he took my hands in his and pulled back. We stared at each other silently until he spoke. “ Kathryn, I think we should move. I don’t want us to accidentally fire fasers into the asteroids.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I nodded and he picked me up and carried me to the doors where the lower compartment and sleeping area was. Due to our lack of resources there is only one bed. He set me down gently and took my hands again. “It’s still not too late to change your mind,” I said. He just shook his head and looked at me. “ why would I change my mind, Kathryn, I want to continue, I’m just making sure you want to as well.” I was touched by his concern for me. I responded by pushing up on my toes and kissing him. He dropped my hands and returned them to my hips. He backed me up until my legs brushed against the bed. We toppled backward with him landing on top of me and I smiled. He braces himself over me and just stares at me. “ you’re beautiful, Kathryn,” he said. I shied away from his gaze at the comment. I was almost 10 years his senior and he’s clearly blinded by desire. He grabbed my chin and tilted my face to look at him. “ I’m not just saying that, Kathryn, you truly are beautiful and I’m going to spend as much time as I need to to prove it to you.” I was touched by his words. When I didn’t respond, he leaned down and kissed me. The fire from before ignited again and we both began to kiss each other with a reckless passion that I haven’t felt since I was 18 and my first time with Justin. We finally both silently agreed that we had too much clothing on and began to frantically continue to undress each other. As I unfastened his pants and began to push them down, he moved back. I stared at him with a look to disappointment but he just smiled and leaned back on his haunches and reached for my feet. He then began to remove my boots ever so slowly then my socks then he bent forward and very seductively unfastened my uniform pants. When he was done with the zipper, instead of taking them off, he slid his hand below my waist band. He leaned up to kiss me as his hand traveled further down my pants. I moaned as he lightly brushed over my center then he started kneading my thigh. His other hand came up and cupped my breast. He once again slowly slid his hand up and brushed my center again. I know he’s teasing me. I slide my feet up to lay flat on the mattress and spread my knees. At this he stops completely and pulls his head back. The smug bastard was smiling at me. He then stood up and moved to the foot of the bed. I glared at him then he leaned forward and grabbed my hips. He then proceeded to pull me down the bed until my legs were dangling over the edge. He then went to my waist band and ever so slowly removed my pants. It’s about damn time. Then he removed his and we both stared at each other in nothing but our underwear. He approached me once again. Once he reached me, he slid his hands up my legs then he stopped at the middle of my thighs. He smirked then pulled me even closer to him. He leaned down and kissed me and I took the opportunity to tease him back by wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him so close that he moaned. Got him. Finally. He slid his hands up my sides and once again returned them to my breasts. I swear he’s obsessed. As the need for air became too much, we separated and he trailed gentle nips and kisses down my neck and chest. When he reached the top of my bra he hesitated then pulled one of the cups down. The exposure to the air made me hiss. He then dipped his head and sucked my nipple into his mouth. At the contact I moaned. He moaned back which sent vibrations throughout my body and did all kinds of things to me. He then pulled the other cup down, while still lavishing my breast, and began to pinch and que ese the other side. I closed my eyes and moaned. This was starting to become too much for me so I used my legs to push his body toward my face. He looked shocked at my sudden boldness. When he saw my smirk, he leaned down and kissed me, very hard. The roughness of his kiss only added to my arousal. I removed my legs from his waist and took one and managed to flip us. He gasped at the switch. We broke apart and I sat there, straddling his waist, smiling smugly at him. I quirked an eyebrow and he reached behind me. His fingers found the clasp of my bra and Undid it. He slipped the straps down my arms. We kept eye contact the whole time. With my bra out of the way he smiled and leaned up for a kiss. I indulged him for the moment but I was definitely going to get him back for teasing me. I pulled back from the kiss and leaned down. I began to kiss and nips his shoulder and neck. The spots where I bit I heard him hiss so I soothed the sting with my tongue. I could feel his arousal and knew he was getting impatient. I got off his lap with a wicked grin. I got off the bed and stood at the foot of it. Staring right at him I gave him an order and I knew he would obey it. “ get up and stand in front of me.” I said. He stared at me then obeyed and stood right in front of me. With a wink I slid down to my knees, sat back on my haunches. And took his boxers off. As he stepped out of them, I bent my head and my mouth descended down on its target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love some feedback or ideas guys. Thanks so much for reading. I try to update every day.


	4. Giving in part II

When she ordered me to stand in front of her I swear I heard the best Captain voice ever and I knew once we got back to voyager I would never be able to hear her speak again.  
As I got up and made my way towards her, she just kept staring at me with a wicked grin and I wondered what she was planning.  
When she sank down to her knees I was slightly confused but then she began to take my last article of clothing off and as she did so I just stared at her and I loved what I saw: Captain Janeway topless and stripping me and her perky round breasts bouncing with her movements. It was driving me crazy. When I stepped out of my boxers, she winked at me then bent her head forward. As her hand made contact with my shaft, I grunted. The woman had a plan and I already knew I was going to like it. She began rubbing me up and down for a few moments then she stopped her movements. This caused me to look at her.

“ I want you to look at me while I do this Tom and I want you to respond however you like. It’s time to be a little rough.” She said with a smirk and a wink. 

I swear this woman will be the death of me. I did as she said and maintained eye contact with her. She grabbed my shaft and started pumping again. I stared at her as I groaned. I couldn’t help it and I put my hands on her head and pushed her toward me. She laughed and leaned in closer. I could feel her breath at the head of my penis. It was doing things to me. She then licked her lips and sucked my head. I tangled my hands in her hair and watched her give me head. My god this woman had a talented mouth.  
As she slid her mouth down further taking more of me in, I was starting to get so hard it hurt. She then began to suck with such a strength that I could see stars. She made it almost all the way down and then I couldn’t take it any more and I grabbed her head and pushed her further down. I could feel her smile as I fucked her mouth.  
I was beginning to thrust into her mouth when she bit down. I hissed and she soothes the bite with her tongue. She grabbed my balls and placed them on her tongue and she managed to completely take me in her mouth. I could feel her throat constricting around my head and I was going mad. I could feel my climax build and I came violently into her mouth.  
She swallowed a few times and after I came down she was still servicing me. I was rock hard once again and I pushed her back gently. She responded and released me with a pop.  
I grabbed her arms and stood her up. I then grabbed her neck and kissed her. I could taste my cum in her mouth and it was so hot. I needed to return the favor to her so I started walking her back to the bed. I laid her down then slid my hands slowly up her legs until I brushed across her center. She was definitely wet. I reached the waistband of her blue lace panties and pulled them down. She lifted her hips to assist me and then laid back down. I stared at her naked form and was mesmerized by her.  
I would spend this time committing every inch of her to memory. I then pulled her down to the foot of the bed where her upper torso was the only thing on the mattress. I looked at her with her swollen lips, lust filled eyes, freckled and beautiful breasts demanding to be lavished again, her thin waist, her toned legs, and her auburn tresses fanned out around her.  
I leaned down and kissed her. She responded and I let my hand travel to her breast and the other down her torso to her center. I could see her waiting for me to go further and enter her but I waited until she least expected it and just kept lavishing her mouth. Then when she seemed to forget where my other hand was, I plunged two fingers into her folds knuckle deep. She careened and let out a deep guttural moan. It made me go even harder. But my focus was her. I had to make this a time she would remember till we got back to earth.  
We broke for air and as my hands kept working her hard, I nipped at her neck leaving marks then went downward on my quest to her navel. After leaving a few more love bites on her collar bones and clavicle. I dipped my tongue into her navel as I worked the already taut nipple and moved my mouth to her other one that has received no attention. I began sucking and nipping and she let out a Yelp. I could feel her getting close so I added a finger and started pumping my hand harder and faster. I pushed more of her breast into my mouth and began to form a hickey around the nipple. Then after I bit down on the inside of her breast with force she whimpered then cried out as she reached her climax.  
I watched her and she was just stunning. I slowly and gently kissed her down from her high. She looked at me through half lidded eyes.

“I want you inside of me NOW!!” She demanded in a deep and husky voice.

But I had something else in mind at the moment.

”Sorry captain, no can do but I promise what happens next will be worth it then you can give the orders.” She just nodded and laid back. 

I stood again and grabbed her legs. I spread them further apart and bent my head. I saw her feet flatten on the mattress as she pressed her knees. I kissed my way up her leg and stopped when I reached her center. I kissed her wet lips and heard her moan. I shoved my tongue in and enjoyed what she had to offer. Her channel was hot and silky and I couldn’t seem to get enough of her. I began lapping up her juices and my lips found her clit. As I sucked it she began contracting against my tongue. She let out a string of curses and it turned me on so I delved in deeper. I was lapping her up until I felt her walls clench around me and she came. Hard. I continued to lap her up until she was back to breathing in ragged breaths. I licked my lips and dropped her legs. 

She sat up and looked at me. She then stood on wobbly legs and felt my torso. I knew what she was doing. 

“Tom, I think it’s only fair for me to return the favor to you because right now the ratio is 2:1 and that just doesn’t seem fair.” I smiled down at her. 

I grabbed her face and pressed a few gentle kisses to her lips.

“ Kathryn, I’m here for you. Now let me please you into the next quadrant,”. I say to her.

I gaze down at her. I kiss her again. She pulls me back towards the bed with her. We fall back and I land on top of her. She starts kissing me and I can feel the arousal in both of us. I know what she wants and now I plan to give it to her. I kiss my way down her body leaving marks as I go. I kiss her thighs then move to stand. She positions her feet flat on the bed at the foot of the mattress. She lays her hands flat on the sheets. I position myself at her entrance as I watch her. At the first contact we both let out a moan. I plunge deep into her and she’s so wet I make it to the hilt. Her eyes roll back with her head and she grips the sheets. She’s moaning. I pull out of her then plunge back in. Somehow deeper and a little harder. I start to pick up the pace slightly as I continue to thrust into her. She wraps her legs around me and right when I thrust into her she pushes me with her legs and I make it in so deep I can’t help but moan. She’s whimpering and I slow to look at her. She’s truly the most beautiful thing ever.

“Come on Kathryn look at me.” I tell her.

She opens her eyes and looks at me.

“Harder and faster.” She says.

I take the hint and move faster. Every time I thrust into her, she uses her legs to make me go in all the way. I can feel myself building up to my climax, but I have to time this right. I can tell she’s close so I try something. I move my hand up to her taut breasts and begin squeezing. She starts moaning louder. Then I slip my hand down to her bundle of nerves and I rub it harder and harder. She's almost there and I’m ready to pop as well. I know what to do. I pull out of her completely. She whimpers at the loss of contact but then I go over to the replicator. I replicate a bowl of ice and some lace fabric strips. When I go back Kathryn can see I have a few things. She smiles at me when she sees what I have. 

“Oh. So you think tying me up will work? We shall see Mr Paris, we shall see.” She responds cheekily.

I walk over to her and I have her reposition herself so she’s lying completely on the bed. I then take her wrists one at a time and tie them to the bedpost with the lace. I then grab the third piece and blindfold her. I can tell she’s curious. Then I grab the bowl of ice and bring it over to the bed. I begin kissing her neck and nipping at her soft flesh. She arches her neck to give me better access. I then take two ice cubes and place one on my shaft which sends in into full readiness, and place the other on her breast. She arches and hisses at the cold. She knows exactly what I’m doing. I place another in her other breast and watch it melt. She tilts her head and moans. I begin placing ice cubes over her body one at a time and watch them melt. It’s working her up and I can tell she's almost there. I place the bowl on the floor and crawl Onto the bed. I grab her hips and plunge into her so hard and fast that she arches her back and moans. I pull out and do it again. I do it twice more and I feel her walls clench around me and it sends me over the edge. We both cry out as we reach our climaxes and I spill my seed deep into her.  
Thank God we both use birth control injections.  
I untie her laces and toss them in the floor. As she recovers I start pumping into her again. I can tell she still has a few more in her because she has two years to make up for. I start working her again knowing it won’t take long. I thrust in and out of her hard and fast. My hand travels to her clit and I flick my thumb over her sensitive bundle. After a few more deep thrusts and few flicks, she’s falling apart again.  
She then slowly pulls me to her and she kisses me. She starts roaming her hands all over my body. I slip out of her and she whimpers at the loss of contact. We continue kissing and her leg hooks behind mine and she flips us. Damn that hot. 

“What was that?” I ask.

“I wanted a little change.” Share responds. My next statement makes her moan.

“I promise Captain, I’m going to fuck you into oblivion and you screams will be heard back on earth.”

“Promises promises.” She breathily replies.

She then bends her head and kisses me feverishly. My head is spinning and my cock is painfully hard again. Then she’s lifting her hips and lowering herself onto me. Damn this woman does things to me. As her hot silky center went down on me, I reached up and squeezed her breasts. She began riding me with such a passion that I almost came just looking at her, with her lips slightly parted, her pale skin flushing a faint pink, her head tilted back, her peaked nipples pointing at me, her auburn hair cascading down her back, her riding me like there’s no tomorrow. She angles her hips and sinks down in me even further. As she rides me faster, I can feel my climax building. I start kissing her and she pulls back and starts making her way down my neck, this time she’s marking me. She bites down in my neck hard then sucks the pain away. The only sounds I hear is our slapping flesh as she rides me even faster and she sinks even further down. and her sweet little moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and thanks for reading😉😋


	5. The morning after

I groan as I wake up. Every muscle in my body is screaming at me and I can’t move. Man he wasn’t kidding when he said he would fuck me into oblivion. When I open my eyes he’s staring at me. I smile. 

“What?” I ask with my usual morning husk.

“Nothing. You’re just beautiful.” He says. 

I roll my eyes. He leans in closer and kisses me. It’s gentle and sweet. Unlike anything we did last night. He rolls me onto my back.

“Kathryn, I spent all of last night proving to you how beautiful you are. Why don’t you believe me now?” He inquired.

I shake my head.

“Tom, look at me. I need to shower, the room still smells like sex, and you kissed off all of my makeup.” I reply,

He just shakes his head and kisses me again. His gentleness gives me butterflies. 

“While I do agree that the room smells like sex and we both need to shower, I still think I should take a holoimage of what I see so you can see how beautiful you are.” 

I roll my eyes. He silences my protest with a kiss. He’s being sweet and gentle and I don’t know what to make of it. I push up and stretch my aching muscles. I head over to the shower. I can hear him following me. I replicate fresh underwear and a towel. I start the shower and step in. He’s right behind me. I feel his arms wrap around my torso.

“Tom, I was serious about this never happening again. I’m your captain, I can’t be in a relationship with you.” I say.

He’s silent for a moment. “Kathryn, I knew exactly what I was getting into. And I’m ok with that; however, if we don’t leave this shuttle,” he says while putting his hands on my hips and slowly backing me up. I can’t help but smile at him. “ then I think that this still counts as the first time don’t you?” He asks as his lips descended on mine. 

As my back made contact with the shower wall, I felt his hands roam my body. As we continued kissing, I could feel his erection digging into my hip. I slid my hand down and grabbed him. I began to pump him. He started kissing me harder. I began pumping him faster and he broke our kiss to let out a breathy moan. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. 

He stared at me then he spoke. “ sorry Captain, but this time I’m completely in charge.” He smirked at me. I was panting and knew we would never get anything done today. Luckily we still have two weeks left of scouting and scanning. He kissed me again and pushed his body flush against mine. He began trailing kisses down my neck. His free had is roaming my torso. When he reaches my navel, he kisses down my navel and massages my breast. I let out a moan. He steps back and I whimper. He stared at me.

“C’mon Captain, we came in here for a reason.” He states.  
I roll my eyes and smile. “Yeah, we did. So stop distracting me.” I retort. He just winks at me.

He grabs a cloth and washes me. The shuttles have old fashioned water showers so we have to actually use soap and stuff. He lathers my body with body wash and trails his hands down all over me. When he gets to my chest he kisses me. He shampoos my hair and rinses it then conditions it with ease. He gently massages it into my hair. I can’t help but moan and the pure bliss I feel. As I leave my conditioner on, I turn around and wash him. Again we kiss. When we’re done, we get dressed and head back up to the consoles. Today will definitely be interesting. We still have to talk later, but for now, everything is good.


	6. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo something happens and you guys probably won’t like it but all will be fine soon I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long I just went through a messy break up, I was trying to figure this chapter out, and I’m swamped with school work. Thanks for sticking with me!🥰😃

I spent the night proving to her that she’s beautiful. And when we woke up I couldn't help but stare at her. She had messy hair and her legs we tangled with mine. She’s everything to me at this moment. When she doesn’t believe she’s beautiful, I kiss her. She needs to know that she is. After awhile of back and forth we head for the showers. We played around some but then we needed to focus and she was a huge distraction. I washed her body and her hair. While her conditioner sets, she washes me. I kiss her a few times then we finish and get dressed. We head to our consoles. The air has shifted slightly and I can tell she wants to talk about something.

“Something on your mind, Captain?” I ask.

She hesitates then says, “We need to talk, Tom.” 

I nod my head.

“Tom, when we get back to voyager this can’t continue. We have to go back to being Captain and Lieutenant. So we have the next two weeks to get the next 70 years out of our system. Mostly for me. It’s lonely at the top and I never meant for last night to happen.” I intake deeply and she holds up her hand. “I’m not saying I regret it Tom or I didn’t enjoy it because I don’t regret it and it was fun. I’m just saying we need to return to the hierarchy when we get back that’s all.” She says.

I run through her little speech in my head. It makes sense and I know I can go back to seeing her as Captain Janeway and not Kathryn the incredibly hot and sexy woman I’ve seen naked and fucked into oblivion. She clearly has a lot on her plate. 

“I understand, Captain. I can return to what our relationship was before this away mission. And you just need to let me know where we stand otherwise.” I say.

She nods. We return to our scouting mission. After a while, I see Kathryn try to suppress a yawn. 

“You’re tired.” I tell her.

She rolls her eyes.

“Yeah well who’s fault is that?” She quips with a smirk.

“Hey last time I checked you weren’t complaining.” I retort.

She smiles and rolls her eyes again. “Yeah well if you didn’t make me come eleven times last night then I wouldn’t be so tired.” She responds.

Now I smile and roll my eyes. “Yeah well someone had to do it. You needed proof that you're beautiful so I proved it to you. Eleven times.”

There’s a long pause between our little back and forth before I say “ you know, you could go take a nap. I’ve just got some scans to finish up here so you can go nap and then when you wake up I’ll bring you coffee. How’s that sound?” 

She waits for a minute.

“Alright, lieutenant, you win. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” She says. 

While she naps, I continue the scans.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When she wakes from her nap a few hours later, I’ve just finished the scans and transported minerals from the asteroid field. She comes and sits next to me with a cup of coffee. She looks refreshed. Which is good.

“How was your nap Sleeping Beauty?” I ask cheekily.

“It was just fine. Although I had a very interesting dream.” She says and her cheeks flush a little.

“Ooh do tell me more.” I respond.

“I just had a dream that you and I got a lot closer than we should have, that’s all.” She says. 

Oh shit!! She thought it was a dream!! Fuck!!

“Yeah we would never cross that line Captain.” I reply quickly.

Damn it damn it damn it!!

“While you were napping, I finished running scans and collected some samples and minerals for B’Elanna.” I say. 

She smiles and pats my shoulder lightly.

I know I can’t tell her now because I know she’ll panic thinking she’s broken protocol and then I’ll feel bad. Damn it why do women have to be so complicated??!!

“Ok then I think we have enough and we can head to the rendezvous coordinates to meet Voyager.” She states.

“Aye Captain.” I say. 

God fucking damn it!! 

“Well since you just woke up I think I’m gonna go try and grab a few hours of sleep. See you in a few hours Captain.” I say.

I just have to get out of here. Ugh.!


	7. The shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn finds out Yom lied to her

When we returned from Voyager, something felt off. Tom has been acting weird these past few weeks. Ever since I told him very vaguely about my dream, he’s been distant and jumpy and distracted. I’m growing concerned for him. We’ve been back for a little over a month now. Tom still can’t look me in the eye. I wonder what’s up with him. 

*****************************************************************

When I wake up the next morning, I feel dizzy and lightheaded. Then I feel nauseous. I ran to the bathroom just in time. I wonder if Neelix gave me food poisoning. Great just what I needed. Ugh. I’ll have to stop by sickbay on my way to my shift. I replicated a cup of coffee but I couldn't stand the smell of it. Damn you Neelix. Leola root is good for you my ass. I get dressed and do my hair and put my makeup on. Now I look like less of a wreck. When I get to sickbay, the doctor and Kes are working on something together. They turn when they hear the doors open. 

“Good Morning Captain, what can we do for you?” Kes says kindly. I love that woman. She’s so sweet.

“Actually Kes I think I have food poisoning or something.” I say.

Her brow furrows slightly then she grabs a tricorder and begins scanning me. As she looks it over, her eyes go wide and she summons the doctor. His eyes go wide to and it’s really getting on my nerves now.

“Oh my God, what is it?!” I demand

They both look at each other then look back at my steely look. Then they look around the room as if checking for someone.

“Captain, something tells me you’re not going to like this but… you’re pregnant.” The doctor says.

“Son of a bitch.” I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

“I guess congratulations are in order for you and Mr Paris.” He says.

They both stare at me in awe of my chosen language.

Hold the fuck up. WHAT??!! No no no no no no. Good god that’s why he hasn’t been able to look me in the eye. It wasn’t a dream at all and I also never thought about the fact that I stopped getting my injections because we’ve been in the delta quadrant for over a year so it never occurred to me that this could happen. FUCK!!! Ok ok think think think.

As my emotions and thoughts are going through my head, the doctor and kes just look at me in awe.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I ask.

“Captain, Mr Paris is gonna need to know.”

“And why is that?” I ask.

“Because with him being the father, he’ll need to know fairly quickly because eventually he will put two and two together.” The doctor says.

Ugh why??!!

“Thank you doctor but I’ll take care of it. This information is not allowed to leave this room and must remain strictly under doctor patient confidentiality. Understood doctor?” I say.

He nods and so does kes. Then I leave and head to the bridge. I officially hate myself. 

When I get to the bridge I head straight to my ready room. For a few hours I work on reports and other mindless crap so I can get my emotions in check. I try drinking herbal tea but it just makes me shaky. 

Ok ok I can do this I can do this I’m Captain Janeway for gods sake.

I tap combadge.

“Janeway to Bridge” I say.

“Bridge here Captain,” chakotay's voice comes through.

“I need Mr Paris to report to my ready room immediately.” I say in a flat tone. 

“On my way ma’am” he says

“Thank you Janeway out.”

A few seconds later my chime rings.

“Come in.” I say

He comes in and stands in front of my desk. 

“Mr Paris, we need to talk.” I say.

He regards me for a minute.

“What about Captain?” He asks.

Here goes nothing.

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth when we slept together six weeks ago?” I ask.

His face falters for a moment then he looks panicked. 

“Look, I knew that you would panic if I told you so I thought it was best to just pretend it didn’t happen.” He says. 

He has a good point I would’ve panicked.

“Tom, I'm going to give you a minute to realize what usually happens when a woman says the words, sleep together and six weeks in the same sentence and throw in a visit to the doctor.” I say as I raise my eyebrow.

He sits there for a moment then he pales and his face falls.

“Oh God, you’re not… are you … oh god.” He manages to get out.

“Yeah, Tom, I’m pregnant.” I say.

He looks like a deer caught in headlights.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

“Yeah, Tom, I’m pregnant.” She says.

Holy fucking shit. Fuck fuck fuck. We are all supposed to be getting our injections. Damn it!!

“Uh, look Captain, I’ll do whatever you want me to do and you don’t even have to tell people I’m the father you can come up with a big elaborate story or something I’ll completely understand. No one wants to have a baby with someone they had a one night stand with. So I get it. Just let me know what you want because I know this affects you way more than it affects me. I just want you to know that I’ll be there for you and that I won’t let you do this alone.” I say.

She looks genuinely shocked at what I just said. 

“Uh Thanks Tom but I don’t even know if I’m gonna keep it.” She says.

Why the fuck not?? She’s always wanted a baby like WTF??

“Why not Captain?” I ask.

She sighs and shakes her head.

“Because, Tom, I’m the Captain. I can’t raise a child let alone on Voyager. I have to put the crew first so having a baby really isn’t something I can do.” She says. 

I can tell she’s getting frustrated.

“Look, Kathryn, I know how much you’ve always wanted a child. Don’t give up what might be your only chance. I know how strong you are and I know you can do this.” I say. We’re both standing in front of each other. I step forward and take her hand in mine. She looks down at our hands.  
“Tom I really don’t think-“ I cut her off when I yanked her hand and pulled her toward me silencing her with a bruising kiss. She’s stunned for a moment then kisses me back. I put both of my hands on her face. I slowly kiss her a few more times. She lets out a little whimper and I pull back. Our foreheads are resting in each other. 

“Look Kathryn, I understand that you’re concerned, but I know for a fact that you can do this and you’ll have everyone’s full support. Even Chakotay will eventually get over it and be happy for you.”

She hugs me and rests her head on my chest. I just hold her and we sway a little bit.

“Do you really think we can do this? I mean what will everyone think when they find out that you knocked me up?” she asks softly.

I sigh then say, “Kathryn, your crew will support you 100 percent. They trust you and as for my involvement, no one has to know. Seriously the doctor and kes can come up with some elaborate story for you and no one will have to know. It’s completely your choice. Just know I’ll support whatever decision you make.” 

She sighs then releases me.

“Ok. Meet me in Sickbay after the alpha shift but be discreet. Ok now get back to work.” She says.  
I nod and smirk as I leave. I can’t believe I’m going to be a father. I’ll be the best one there ever was just to prove my dad wrong and to show Kathryn how much she can trust me. 

When alpha shift is over, I head to sickbay. When I get there, the doctor is working on research and Kes is scanning Kathryn. 

“Hello, Tom.” Kes says kindly.

“Hey Kes, how’s Kathryn?” I ask.

She looks at her and when she nods she says, “well I’ve discovered something when I scanned her.” She says. She seems hesitant.

“Well, what is it?” I inquire.

“Captain Janeway is carrying twins.” She says.  
Holy shit. There’s two??!!

“If you’d like I can reveal the gender.” She says sweetly.

I look at Kathryn and she nods.

“Yeah, Kes, We’d love to know the gender.” I say with a smile as I move to stand next to Kathryn.

“It looks like you’re carrying to twin girls, Captain, congratulations.” She says with a smile.

“Fuck, you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Kathryn says as she sighs heavily and tilts her head back in clear frustration.

I rest my hand on her arm.

“Look, Kathryn, this is happening and I know you’ll do great, ok. So just listen to what Kes has to say then you can go to your quarters and think about things.” I say.

She brings her head up and glares at me.

“You know if you never kissed me on the shuttle then I wouldn’t have slept with you and this wouldn’t be happening to me so technically this is all your fault and I’ll make sure to constantly remind of that fact.” She said with a glare and a steely voice. 

I put my hands up in surrender and back away slowly.

Kes seems amused. Damn this is gonna be a rough nine months.


	8. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Tom talk about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my world the Kazon never take over the ship. Sam had thought she was going to have a boy in the show so I kept that part in. She and Kathryn are going to continue to bond throughout this story.

I know it was wrong to blame him for everything but I’m moody and on caffeine withdrawal. And it’s still technically all his fault because he made the first move.  
Kes gave me the all clear then I left and went to my quarters. God I can’t terminate it now. Because it’s a lot harder to terminate twins especially when I know I’m having girls. Fuck. Ok. I can do this. I’m Kathryn fucking Janeway. I can handle this. As I am pacing my quarters, my chime rings.

“Come in.” I say.

It’s Chakotay. Goddamn it what does he want? 

“What can I do for you commander?” I ask with an irritated tone.

“I just came to deliver the reports you asked for,” he starts. He regards me with worry as I’m still pacing while biting my fingernails.

“I know you weren’t yourself today and Captain are you ok?” He asks a bit louder.

“I’m fine.” I say a bit distracted. I don't have time for this. I need to figure out what to do.

“With all due respect Captain but you seem worried and upset and you only pace like that when somethings bothering you.” He says calmly.

“It’s nothing, commander. I’m fine. You can leave the reports on my desk. Thank you.” I say as I resume pacing.

He just shakes his head and does what I say. I know we’ll have to talk about this eventually but it’ll break his heart because I told him I’d never sleep with him because he loves me and now I’ve gone and slept with someone else. Someone who he hates. Oh my god. I’m a terrible person. 

My door chimes again. Fuck. Can’t people just leave me alone!

“Come in.” I say. I’m still pacing.

It’s Tom.

“Hey, you ok?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” I said.

He approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I stilled my movements. Something about him just calmed me down.  
“Hey. I know this is scary and it’s frustrating and you don’t know what to do. But I came here to tell you that I’m going to be here for you 100 percent because as you stated earlier this is my fault so I’m here for you.” He says with a smirk.

I look up at him. What did I do to deserve him? He's so sweet to me. I nod my head and we move toward the couch. 

“I just don’t know if I can do this Tom. It’s terrifying and I don’t think I can handle this. I mean there’s two of them. That’s twice the responsibility. And after what happened to Kelly, I don’t know if I can go through that again.” I said.

“Look, Kathryn, you can too do this. You’re strong and compassionate and you’re objective when you need to be. You’ll make a wonderful mom to two beautiful girls ok? And I’ll be there for the three of you every step of the way.” He says. As he said the last part, he rested his hand on my stomach. He looked down at his hand. I slipped mine over his. We’re really going to do this.

“Ok. We’re really going to do this? If you think it can work then I’ll go to sickbay tomorrow and start getting all the medications that I need.” I say.

“Yeah, we’ll do just fine Kathryn.” He says with a smile. 

I lean my head on his shoulder. 

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When I wake up the next morning, I rush into the bathroom. As I’m puking up everything from yesterday, Tom comes in and kneels behind me. He holds my hair back and rubs my back. God why is he so damn sweet.

When I can stand again, he puts his arm around me and we walk back to my bed. We sit down on the edge of it. He’s holding me and I bury my face in his chest.

“Cmon, Kathryn, you need time to stop by sickbay this morning.” He says.

I just nod. I get up and put on my uniform. I fix up my hair and head out of my room. I noticed the reports from yesterday on my desk that I still haven’t read. Tom comes up behind while I’m lost in thought and wraps his arms around my torso. He gently nips at my neck and I lean back into his arms. I gently pull away and turn around.

“Tom, I need to go.” I say.

He leans in and kisses me. It’s full of the passion that got me into this damn mess. His hands come up to my face and he slows our kiss down. When we separate, we both lean our foreheads against each other.

“I’ll swing by tonight so you can tell me what the doctor says and you have a nice day on the bridge and please take it easy.” He says.

He places his hand on my stomach and then kisses me. He then leans down and kisses my stomach twice. 

“Goodbye, my lovely ladies, I’ll see you tonight.” He says sweetly. 

He kisses me once more then heads out of my quarters after checking that the coast was clear. I wait a few moments then I head out and head to sickbay.

When I get there, Samantha Wildman is getting one of her last baby scans. When she sees me she smiles and waves.

“Good morning, Captain.” She says sweetly.

“Good morning, Sam.” I say with a smile.

I approached her.

“How are the two of you doing?” I ask, still smiling.

She looks down at her protruding belly.

“Well, he’ll be coming any day now. Right doctor?” She says excitedly.

“May I?” I ask, indicating toward her.

She nods enthusiastically.

I gently place my hand on her stomach. I can feel her baby kick. I smile at her.

“So you think it’s a boy?” I ask her.

“Yeah, i just have a feeling that it’s a boy but I could be wrong.” She says.

I just smile. I remove my hand and walk toward Kes.

“Hey Kes. I’m just here for some medications for my-“ I look at Sam then look back at Kes, “- um current condition.” I say. 

Kes just smiles and nods then heads to the back.  
When the doctor finishes with Sam, he walks over to me and begins scanning.

“Everything looks good Captain. And here’s Kes with your medications. This one is for your headaches and nausea, and this one is to make sure you all stay healthy.” He says. 

I roll my eyes and take the hypo sprays.

Sam and I both thank Kes and the Doctor and the two of us head to the turbo lift. Sam looks at me while her hands run over her stomach.

“Captain, I overheard the Doctor mention that another crew member is pregnant. How exciting is that. My baby won’t be alone!” She says excitedly.

I start fidgeting. She looks at me and it’s as if realization dawns in her.

“It’s you isn’t it Captain?” She asks.

“Yeah, it is. I did something stupid and now I’m paying for it.” I say.

“Captain, this is a blessing and a gift. I know the crew will support you no matter what. And don’t worry, I won’t say a word, I promise.” She says kindly.  
“Thank you, Sam. This is really hard for me. I’m glad my daughters won’t be alone.” I say with a small smile. 

She looks at me in awe.

“Oh my goodness Captain, you’re having twins?” She says. 

I nod. The turbo lift doors open and we’re on the bridge. Sam smiles at me and we both head to our stations.

“How was your appointment, Sam?” Harry asked enthusiastically.

“It was great, Harry. The doctor said only a few more weeks to go before I get to meet this person that I’ve been growing inside of me.” She says happily as she places a hand on her stomach. 

She’s so happy it makes me feel bad for being so upset about my pregnancy.

I sit down in my chair. 

“Ever think that’ll be you someday?” Chakotay asks curiously.

“I don’t know, maybe. I guess it depends on the circumstances and if I can have everyone’s full support.” I say as nonchalantly as I can.

He just smiles at me. After a while I head to my ready room because I need to be alone. I won’t see Tom until later tonight because he promised Harry and B'elanna that he’d help them with something. I don’t know why, but I have a sudden urge to cry and I just need him to hold me. I don’t know what to do. I tap my combadge. I just need him right now. I clear my throat.

“Janeway to Paris.” I say.

“Paris here, what can I do for you Captain?” He asks.

“Can you bring the reports I requested earlier to my ready as soon as you’re able?” I ask.

“Yes ma’am I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you, lieutenant. Janeway out.”

After about five minutes my door chimes. 

“Come in.” I say.

Tom enters with a pad I’m sure is empty.

When he sees me on my couch in a clearly distressed state, he runs over to me and sits next to me.

“Hey, is everything all right?” He asks.

I shake my head.

“As soon as I got in here, I had the urge to cry and for some reason I just wanted you to hold me. Am I crazy?” I ask. My voice is cracking and my tears are starting to fall.

Tom wraps his arms around me and holds me while I cry. He’s rubbing my back and kissing my hair.

“The doctor said that one of the side effects of a pregnancy is hormone imbalance and emotional instability. So it makes sense how you suddenly felt like crying. But I’m here now and I’ll always be there when you need me.” He says sweetly.

I finally look up at him. He leans down and kisses me. It’s sweet and gentle. I can tell he really cares for me.

“Tom, I don’t want to do this alone. After my first trimester, I’m going to tell the crew and I want you by my side for all of it. I've already put in your bio patterns I to the transporter system with my authorization and encryption codes. Do you can beam into my quarters and no one will know. And you can leave undetected as well. This way we can do this together.” I say.

He looks at me in awe.

“What?” I ask.

“I’m just so happy that you want me to be there for you. I want you to know that I will be a great father to these girls, better than the father I had. I will make sure they’re loved and supported no matter what and I’ll always make sure you know that you’re cared for and supported. Kathryn, I promise, I will never leave you.” He says. 

I can feel the tears and he wipes them away. He leans in and kisses me again. We kiss for a few moments then we pull apart and I just sit there being held by him. With him here, I know I can do this.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

After my shift ends, I stop by the mess hall to get something to eat. I go to the replicator and replicate a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. It’s comfort food which I really need right now. I find an empty table in the back and eat my food. Tu ok spots when he enters and joins me.

“Captain, I find that I am concerned about your recent behavior.” He says.

“What do you mean Tuvok?” I ask with a hint of irritation. I just want to be left alone with my pregnancy hormones and my food.

“Captain, I have noticed how you seem to be ill in the mornings and are spending an increasing amount of time in your ready room and with Mr Paris. I have also discovered several trips to sick bay. I am concerned that you are unwell.” He says. He takes my hand after that last part. Vulcans aren’t ones for physical contact so I know he’s really concerned about me. 

“Tuvok, I’m fine, really. As for what’s been going on with Mr Paris, I’ll have to tell you later because there are too many people here. Meet me in my quarters in 15 minutes and I’ll tell you everything.” I say with a tired expression and defeat in my voice. 

He nods and leaves. I finish my food and head to my quarters. About five minutes later, my door chimes.

“Come in.” I say.

Tuvok enters. I motion toward my couch and we both sit.

“Tuvok, on the away mission I did something stupid and illogical and against protocol. I slept with Mr Paris. When we returned from the away mission, I started feeling unwell so I went to the doctor. He told me I was pregnant. And not only that but I’m carrying twins. And Tom has been helping me deal with things. This morning I started crying for no reason so Tom came to my ready room to calm me down. I’m only going to tell the crew after my first trimester in case I miscarry. I need your discretion with this matter and to help me with this matter. I have rigged the transporters with my encryption codes so if you see this pop up then you know it’s about me.” I say. You can hear the sadness in my voice.

Tuvok regards me for a moment before speaking.

“Captain, I understand that you are a human and you are a very attractive woman. It was only a matter of time before you felt the need to ‘sleep with someone.’ While this is unexpected I understand that Mr Paris is a man of his word and he will do right by you. I will use discretion and keep this to myself until the need for my silence to be broken occurs. I will support you with this Captain.  
I will also cover for you on the bridge when necessary. And Kathryn, I know that what happened with Kelly is a major factor in your reluctance to go through with this pregnancy, but what happened to her was not your fault. You were an amazing mother to her and you’re going to be an amazing other to the two growing inside of you. You have my congratulations, Captain.” He says.

I manage a smile.

“Thank you, old friend.” I say. He nods then leaves.

About an hour later, Tom transports into my quarters. I instantly feel better with him here.

“Hey.” He says gently with a smile when he sees me.

“Hey back.” I say with a smile. 

He approached me and stopped right in front of me.

“How are my three favorite ladies doing today?” He asks sweetly.

“We’re fine now that you’re here.” I say back.

He leans down and kisses me. He wraps his arms around me. He kisses me a few more times. He places his hand on my stomach as if feeling for the girls. I can tell how much he already loves them. I know now that I can do this. As long as I have him.

“Have you eaten?” He asks.

“Yes, the three of us had soup and a sandwich about half an hour ago.” I say with my hand joining his. 

He smiles in response.

“Good.” He says. 

Then he kisses me again. When we pull apart, the air changes. We both lean in again and this time it’s rough and full of passion. His hands slide to my hips and mine are on his shoulders and neck. He starts pushing me backwards until I bump into the bulkhead. He didn’t shove me hard because I know he’s thinking of the girls. We break for air and he kisses down my neck. He starts making quick work of my jacket and I return the favor. He trails his lips back up my neck and across my jaw while I’m trying to take off his turtleneck. When I finish that I pull his undershirt free and splay my hands across his torso. He hisses at the contact because my hands are cold. He kisses me again. Hard. Meanwhile he’s divesting me of my undershirt. I moan as he slides his tongue into my mouth. He takes my wrists and pins them over my head and keeps them there with one hand. He slides his other down my body and into my uniform pants. I can feel his arousal pressing into my stomach. We break for air and he moans. 

“Computer. Engage privacy lock and soundproof force field for my quarters authorization Janeway pi alpha six. Then dim lights to fifty percent and put my combadge as well as Tom Paris’s combadge to do not disturb.” I say.

As soon as the computer acknowledges my commands, his mouth is back on mine. His hand is unfastening my pants and I can feel my arousal shoot through my body.  
He pulls back from me and trails kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He bites down where my neck and collar- bones meet. When I hiss, he soothes the sting with his tongue. He continues to nip and suck my neck and collarbones. I moan. His hand slides down past my waist band and I shiver. He runs his hand over my center and moans. He dips his finger inside my underwear. I moan at the contact. He removes his hand and I whimper at the loss of contact. He releases my hands and wraps his arms around my waist. He lifts me up so we’re at the same height then continues his journey with his lips. I wrap my legs around his waist and wrap my arms around his neck and he uses that to take one of his hands and move it to my breast. I moan at the contact. He kisses his way down my chest and I can tell he’s left several marks. His hand slides from my breast to my hair trying to free it. I move my hands and pull the pins out. I shake my head and my hair falls down my shoulders and back. He then moves his hand back to my breast. He kisses the tips of my breasts then moves back up. When he reaches my neck, he sucks and bites and I tilt my head to give him better access. My hands are roaming his back. When he reaches my lips, it’s rough and passionate. He’s biting my lower lip and I whimper. He then sets me down and flips us. He starts backing me up until my knees bump into my bed. He turns us around again and we topple backward with me landing on him. I know why he did it.  
I pull back from him.

“Tom, you don’t need to tiptoe around me. Nothing you do during this will harm them. I promise. Now can we finish what you once again started?” I ask.

He nods and smiles then he sits up and we both stand. We both finish undressing until we’re both down to our underwear.

*****************************************************

When she tells me to stop being so careful, I’m hesitant. I don’t want her to end miscarrying because I was too rough. But she tries to assure me that it’s fine. Once we’re both down to our underwear, I stare at her. She’s so beautiful. Standing there in her red lace bra and panties which I know for a fact are not standard issue. I approach her and I take her face in both of my hands.

“Are you sure doing this won’t harm things? I don’t want to ruin this, Kathryn.” I say looking into her deep blue eyes.  
She nods with a smile. I lean down and kiss her. She pulls back. She takes my hand and leads me toward the bed. We sit down and I start kissing her again. She’s straddling my lap as we continue. We can both feel our arousal and moan and the contact. I reach behind her to unclasp her bra. I slide it down her arms and toss it on the floor. I dip my head and trail kisses to her exposed breasts. I leave a mark on the side of one of them then I take a nipple in my mouth. She moans at the contact. Her hands are gripping my hair. Hard. She tugs rather hard which causes me to bite down and she moans again. She urged me backward and both tumbled with her holding herself above me and I continued what I was doing. I pinch and squeeze her other nipple and she’s moaning and it’s incredibly sexy. I hook my leg behind her and I flip us. I pull back and kiss my way down. I kiss her navel and make my way down her body. I kiss her stomach a few times and she giggles. Her hand is still in my hair but it’s gentle stroking now. When I get to her hip I nibble at it and she giggles again. When I reach her panties, I hook my fingers into her waist and pull her panties down her thighs and off. She lifts herself to make it easier. When they’re out of the way, I return my attention to her. I slowly kiss my way up her legs. When I get to her thighs, I nip and lick. Then I move higher. When I reach her center, I inhale her scent and grab her thighs, and enter her with my tongue. She gasps and moans. I work her with my tongue and as her grip tightens in my hair, I know she is close. I take one of my hands and find her clit. I pinch and she moans even louder. I find her clit with my mouth and I gently bite it. This send her over the edge and she’s arching her back and I can feel her walls tighten around my tongue. I eat her out until she comes down from her high. When she tugs my head upward, I follow the path with my tongue. I lick up her stomach and up to her chest. I lick both her breasts and lavish her nipples before I continue up towards her face. I lick my way up her neck then kiss along her jaw. When our lips meet she opens her mouth and slows me entrance. Our tongues duel for dominance. She pulls back when the need for air overwhelms us. She looks at me with such desire I somehow manage to get even harder. 

“I need you inside of me, now.” She says in a husky sultry voice that is so damn sexy.

I climb off her and stand to take off my boxers. When I’m out of them, she sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. I join her there and I push her back. Her legs are dangling off the foot of the bed and I grab her thighs. I raise her leg and put it over my shoulder and put her other one around my hip. I then position myself at her entrance and rub my tip over her center. She moans at the contact. I then thrust deeply into her and we both moan. She takes a minute to adjust to me. Her hands are gripping the sheets as I thrust in and out of her. She is getting close and so am I. I’m thrusting into her faster and harder and she’s moaning. I can feel her leg in my hip tighten around me as she tries to get closer to me. I pull out of her and she whimpers. Then I thrust into her all the way down to the hilt. She moans really loudly this time. She gripping g the sheets even tighter. Then her hand starts to move down her body and she playing with her breasts. I move my mouth up to her other breast and I begin sucking in her nipple as I keep thrusting in and out of her. 

“Harder and faster.” She says breathlessly.

I grip onto her thigh tighter and thrust even faster into her she’s almost there and so am I. She moves her other hand down to our conjoined bodies and is working herself to her climax. I move my attention to her other breast and her other hand goes to my cock. She grips my balls and squeezes them. I can feel her start to tense up. I move my head up to Hera and I kiss her with a bruising force. I can feel her walls tighten around me as she comes with a cry silenced by my lips. I come and empty myself into her. I kiss her jaw as she comes down from her high. She is panting heavily and her hands are roaming my back. I soften and slip out of her. She grunts at the loss of contact. I stand up to stretch my back and she’s just laying there looking all sexy with her half lidded eyes and her mussed hair and the smell of sex. She sits up and motions for me to come toward her. I do and I stand right in front of where she’s sitting. She puts one of her hands on my hip. She then bends her head and takes me into her mouth. I put my hands in her hair. She smells like lavender today. She slides her mouth down my length and is sucking. It’s driving me mad. She takes her other hand and cups my balls with it. Good god she’s amazing at this. I push into her mouth and she completely takes me in. I can feel the muscles of her throat rubbing against my tip and it’s driving me crazy. I can feel myself getting rock hard. She continues to coax me to full hardness and I can feel my precum spilling out. I’m not gonna last much longer. My hands tighten their grip In her hair and she’s aware that I’m about to come. She sucks even harder and I’m thrusting deep into her throat. I come with a loud grunt and she’s sucking me dry. She continues to suck me until once again I’m hard as a rock. I then push her shoulder and she releases me with a pop. She lays back on the bed and I lean down and kiss her. The mixed flavors of our arousal makes us both moan. She hooks her leg behind me and flips us. She then pulls back from the kiss smiling and moves to straddle me. Or so I thought. She moves and aligns herself with my rock hard cock and sinks down. We both groan at the contact. With this angle she takes me completely in and then she begins to ride me. Our hips move in unison and she rocks faster. Her hands are roaming my chest and my hands are playing with her hair and exploring her back. She rides me until I can feel myself come h done at her mercy and I’m once again spilling myself into her. She kisses me down from my high and I begin to work her up to Hera. My hands are pinching and squeezing her breasts and I’m biting and sucking the spot behind her ear. I then move my lips to replace one of my hands and move it between our bodies until I find her clit. I flick my thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves and she comes with a cry. I kiss her neck and wrap my arms around her. She then leans down and kisses me. We’re both just enjoying our connection and neither one of us wants to move and separate us from where we’re joined. I kiss her lips a few times and I can feel myself soften. She lifts her hips and climbs off me. We both pull the sheet over us and lay down. I gently spoon her from behind and she snuggles up to me. I know that she’s going to be a great mom and I couldn't be happier that she’s going to share that with me. I give her shoulder a kiss then we both slip into a blissful sleep.


	9. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn does some thinking

When I wake up, I feel a warm solid form pressed up against my back. I remember everything that happened last night. A smile forms on my lips. His arm tightens around me. I lay here with him until the morning sickness hits me. I jumó out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I can feel him behind me. He’s draped my robe over me and helps me put it on. He holds my hair back. When I can stand again, he grabs the hypo spray and presses it into my neck then he grabs the other one and does the same because I need to take both of them. When I start feeling better, I lay back down because I have the day off and don’t want to do anything. I have a bunch of reports to go over so I probably won’t leave my quarters. He lays down next to me and holds me. I find it comforting.

“Hey, you gonna be ok today by yourself?” He asks.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine. It’s just a couple of hours without you.” I say back.

He moves his hand to my stomach and I put my hand over his. He kisses my shoulder.

“It’s not just you I’m worried about, Kathryn. I know you can handle yourself but I’ll still worry.” He says.

God why is he so damn perfect?! I move to get up and he releases me. I get dressed in a pair of black cotton pants and a red button up blouse. I put on my Ugg’s. I apply minimal makeup and put my hair up in a ponytail. Well a Janeway ponytail so it’s complicated as fuck and takes more time than it should. I put on the locket that Sharon gave me with a sad smile and headed to my replicator. When I get there, I find that Tom has already replicated me breakfast and decaf coffee. On account of the fact that I can’t have caffeine while pregnant, especially at my age. 

I smile at him. He meets me in the middle of the room. He greets me with a kiss. I could get used to this. He then kisses my stomach twice. One for each girl. We then head to the table to eat. He made me strawberry banana pancakes. How sweet. I love them. I can actually stomach the coffee so I’m instantly in a better mood. Tom seems to notice and smiles. 

“How long will you be working today?” I ask.

“I’m not sure. Six hours for my shift, then I promised Sam I’d help her with something and Tuvok wants to talk to me about something.” He responds.

I sigh and curse inwardly.

“Of course he does.” I say.

Tom looks at me slightly confused. 

“Tuvok was concerned about me so I told him what was going on. All of it. He promised absolute discretion and so he’s probably going to interrogate you in a Vulcan way because he’s very protective of me. I know it’s ironic but he is. Also Ensign Wildman knows because she just sensed it and I couldn’t lie to her. So they know but they promised absolute discretion and they can be trusted.” My words just tumbled out.

Tom looked at me somewhat shocked and then he just smiled. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

“Kathryn, it’s fine. It’s your decision who to tell. But thanks for the heads up about Tuvok. And I’m glad Sam knows I think it’ll be beneficial for the two of you. And I support you no matter what.” He says.

He’s rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I start eating with my other hand. 

After we finish breakfast, Tom and I sit on the couch for a little while and he just holds me. It feels so nice. Then I see something.

“Tom” I say.

He looks at me and says “what?” 

“You’ve got a hickey on your neck and it’s visible. Go grab me the dermal regenerator.” I reply.

He smiles then gets up to get it. He hands it to me and sits back down. I pull his turtleneck down and run the regenerator over the mark until it’s gone. He looks at me then takes it and returns the favor to my neck and behind my ear. He then slowly begins to unbutton my shirt. He kisses me as he does so. While he continues to kiss my exposed skin, my hands roam his back. He kisses my neck and I moan. He pushes me back slightly and I lay down. He kisses my torso. He pays special attention to my stomach. He pulls back and looks at me.

“Man I really did a number on you. There’s over a dozen across your body.” He says. 

“Yeah but you didn’t have to unbutton my shirt to know that.” I say with a smirk. 

He smiles at me. He leans in and kisses my lips. He’s pretty much laying on top of me. I open my mouth to him. His tongue slides against mine. We both moan and his hand sides down my leg. I slide it up so it’s arched and his hand slides up and down my thigh. His other hand is running along my rib cage and mine are on his neck and shoulder. Things are starting to heat up when my chime rings. We both let out a groan.

“Who is it?” I say while scrambling to button my shirt.

“It’s Chakotay.” He says.

Damn it what’s he doing here. I motion for Tom to sit at the table so it doesn’t look as suspicious.

“Come in, Commander.” I say.

When he enters Tom and I are sitting at my table looking as nonchalant as we can. Chakotay looks surprised that Tom’s here.

“What can I do for, commander?” I ask.

“Um I just wanted to drop off this report and check in. But I see you’re doing better.” He says.

“Yes, Mr Paris asked me last night if we could discuss some things this morning and I told him I would be eating breakfast while we discussed them.” I say casually.

He just nods. He slowly walks over to me and hands me the pad.

“Are we still on for the holodeck tonight?” He asks me.

I nod. 

“Of course we are, Chakotay, I wouldn’t just ditch you last minute.” I say.

He nods then he leaves.

Tom starts laughing and I roll my eyes. We both resume eating until Tom needs to leave. 

“I’ll be back in about seven hours. I’ve gotta have lunch with Harry and B’Elanna.” He says. I nod and smile.

“Goodbye and I'll see you later,” he says sweetly.

He walks over to me and wraps me in His arms. He leans down and kisses me. He kisses me a couple more times then kisses my stomach twice. He stands up and kisses my lips one more time. Then he leaves. 

I let out a sigh. I think I’m falling in love with him. And that thought terrifies me.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I spend most of my time in my quarters. I read a book, listen to music, drink some coffee. I also walk around the ship for a while. I then head back to my quarters. 

Tom should be here in about an hour because Alpha shift just ended. I decide to run a bath. 

While the tub is filling, I have a cup of herbal tea and listen to some classical music. Mallard- symphony number 1 first movement. It relaxes me. About twenty minutes later, the tub is filled. I add some bubbles and bath salts. The scents fill the air. I take off my clothes and get in the water. I can already feel my muscles relaxing. I sit and just enjoy the bath. After about thirty minutes, I hear the transporter. 

“Kathryn.” Tom says.

“In here.” I reply. 

Tom enters the bathroom. When he sees me, he smiles.

“I see someone is enjoying their day off.” He says with a smirk. He kneels down beside the tub by where my face is.

“Not really. I was so damn bored all day. I actually considered going to Sickbay and getting my physical done. That’s how bored I was.” I respond.

Tom just chuckles and shakes his head. 

“Hey I thought of a name today.” He says.

“What is it?” I ask.

“I was thinking of Hailey.” He said.

I stare back at him. I like Hailey.

“I like it.” I say with a smile.

He breathes a sigh of relief.

“I like that a lot. Hailey and Shannon.” I say.

He smiles and nods. 

“Sounds like we got that part figured out.” He says with a smile. 

“It’s perfect.” I say.

I can’t wait to start my family with him. 

“How about we turn part of this place into a nursery? I was thinking about converting my office into the nursery. We can fit two cribs in there and anything else we need.” I say.

I didn’t realize how much I had thought about that till I was telling Tom all about it.

He leans in and kisses me. When we separate, he leans his forehead against mine. I know that this will all be ok because I have him here with me. 

When I get out of the tub, Tom is sitting on the couch. When he sees me, he smiles. I go into my bedroom and put on a pair of black leggings and an oversized T-Shirt. I pull on a pair of Uggs. When I return to the living space, I sit down next to him. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. I have my hand over my stomach. He puts his other hand over mine. We just sit there. Enjoying the feeling of calm and relaxation. The feeling that everything is going to be ok.


	10. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Tom both test their growing bond.

Kathryn has been really clingy lately. I guess it’s just a symptom of her pregnancy. We’ve started converting her extra room into a nursery. I replicated two cribs that we put on opposite walls from each other. She’s starting to show too and it’s worrying her. Her clothes are getting tight and she’s getting frustrated. The doctor said it’s just because she’s a thin and fit woman and she doesn’t like feeling fat. She’s almost past her first trimester which means she’s going to have to tell the crew in a few days. It’s worrying her. I can tell. She seems tense and spacey. I’m worried. 

“Tom.” She says.

I turn and find that she has her arms crossed and looks pouty. It means she was talking to me.

“Sorry babe, I was thinking and I didn’t hear you.” I say.

I walk over to her and I hug her. I can feel her slightly protruded belly pressing against me. It makes me smile.

When we separate, she looks at me.

“I don’t know if I can go through with it.” She says as she buries her face in my chest. Her arms are still wrapped around my midsection.

“Yes you can. They will still respect you and they’ll be happy for you. You can do this. You’re Captain Janeway, you can do anything.” I tell as I rub her back reassuringly.

She just moans. We separate because she has to go to sickbay for her weekly check up.

“Come on. Let’s go see how our girls are doing.” I tell as I take her hand. 

She just nods. We transport there because it’s less suspicious. She sits on the bio bed and the doctor begins his scans. 

“Mhm… mmm… uh huh.” He kept saying.

“OH MY GOD! Just tell me what’s wrong!!” Kathryn yelled.

The doctor was unfazed.

“Oh nothing's essentially wrong, however, I did find something and you're not going to like what I suggest.” He says vaguely.

I walk up to Kathryn and hold her hand. I can tell she’s nervous.

“What wrong Doc?” I ask calmly. 

If I’m being honest I’m a little nervous too.

“It seems one of the girls has shifted positions putting the other in a high risk position. In order to fix this, I need to do a mild procedure then Captain I’m afraid it’s bedrest for you.” He says apologetically.

She groans.

“For how long?” She asks clearly frustrated.

“A few weeks minimum. Now lay back down so I can begin the procedure.” He says.

She lays down.

“Kathryn, I think you should comm. into the staff meeting later today and tell them. It’s time and they're getting worried about you. I however will be with you and not attend so Chakotay cannot sucker punch my face. Sorry babe but it’s my best feature so I must protect it at all costs.” I say.

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

“All right, fine, I’ll do it.” She relents.

The doctor begins his procedure. It only lasts about twenty minutes and then we transport back to her quarters. I have strict instructions for her to follow. She goes into the bedroom and changes into comfy clothes then I make her lay down.

“Come on Kathryn. I know you don’t want to but you have to because it’s too risky for the girls otherwise. And don’t worry I’ll be here to wait on you hand and foot. Now you relax and then feel free to order me around.” I say.

She smiles but listens. When she’s all situated she says “Hey Tom?”

“Yeah?” I ask.

“Can you lay here with me? You help me relax and right now I’m scared of losing them.” She says softly.

I walk over to the bed and lay down next to her. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she curls into me. I set an alarm for the meeting and we just lay there for a while. Eventually she falls asleep and I give her her medications.

I set up her computer in her room so she can comm. into the staff meeting. I put a fresh uniform next to her bed and I make sure to give her half an hour to get ready. I watch Kathryn sleep. She’s so beautiful and peaceful. I think I’m in love with her. I want to tell her but I’m afraid she’ll bolt. She sleeps with a hand on her stomach almost as if she’s protecting them. I walk over to where we’re building the nursery. I start to decorate the walls and figure out what furniture to put in here and where. We already have the cribs, now we just need everything else. I get an idea. I go to her desk and grab the picture of the senior staff. I place it in the nursery. Next I plan out which mobiles to make. One will have stars and the other will have unicorns. After I map out what I’m going to do, I hear Kathryn stir. I walk over to the bed and see her waking up.

“Easy there, Kat, you need to stay put.” I tell her.

Whenever she naps, she always thinks the previous 24 hours was a dream so I’m always reminding her otherwise. 

She smiles up at me. The alarm goes off and I go over to her. I hand her her uniform then I set everything up. When she’s dressed, I hand her her brush and hair pins and she puts it up. I put her computer on a table right beside her bed so she can take it when she’s ready. When the computer alerts her that it’s time for the senior staff meeting, she comms. Into the call.

“Hello everyone.” She says.

“I’m sorry I am unable to attend the meeting in person, the doctor has sentenced me to a few weeks of bed rest so I’m clearly thrilled about that.” She says in a flat tone.

“Now I’ve heard the rumors and speculation about why I am constantly in sickbay and let me assure you that it has nothing to do with my health. As many of you know, I am a very private person. I do not like to have personal things about me known, however, this is something that involves you all so I feel I have no choice but to tell you. Please keep in mind that I am a person too, and I do feel things and I do make mistakes. I’m looking at you Harry, I know you think too damn highly of me. I’m here to tell you that the other person in this matter is not to blame and should still be treated with the same level of respect that you show me. Some of you may have noticed that I have been gaining weight. That is because I am four months pregnant. I would’ve told you sooner, however, I did not want to say anything until I was past my first trimester because pregnancy at my age is high risk. But we have pulled through so that’s good. A bit of a side note, but also due to my age I am carrying twins because apparently the universe felt one wasn’t enough for me. Now I can see in your faces that you’re just dying to know who it is that manages to knock up the Captain. Well I’ll give you a hint, he is also missing from the staff meeting. Anyway Tom and I want you to know that this does not affect our working relationship on a part that I am very objective when it comes to my job. Lieutenant Tuvok or Commander Chakotay have the authority to override my orders directed at Tom in the case of an emergency or a situation in which I cannot be objective. Now that that’s been settled, we may continue with our meeting. B’Elanna, why don’t you start us off with your engineering report.” She says. 

I can’t believe she went through that entire meeting with a straight face. But she did it. And now she can relax and stop being so worried about hiding everything from everyone. I know the look on Chakotay’s face upset her because when she looked at her screen while B’Elanna was talking, I saw a hurt look flash in her eyes. 

After the meeting is over, I take her computer and put it back on her desk. I walk back over to her and sit next to her on the bed. 

“How you holding up?” I ask her softly.

She sighs and shakes her head.

“It was harder than I thought it would be. He looked so hurt, Tom. I feel like I’ve wronged him somehow.” She says sadly.

I shake my head. I gently grab her chin and tilt her face up towards mine.

“Kathryn, what happened was not your fault and not any of his business. He only looked hurt because he’s madly in love with you and he feels like you just broke up with him. He’ll get over it and then he’ll come by and congratulate you and threaten me and all will be right again. I promise.” I say as I kiss the top of her head.

She sighs then grabs my hand. She lays her head on my shoulder, then we just sit there for a while. 

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

After I told the senior staff about my condition, I just felt strange. The doctor said it’s probably a mix of relief and worry after the announcement.

Tom has also been super overprotective. I tried to get up to go to my desk and he insisted I either have him bring my stuff to me in bed or he can carry me there. He’s starting to get on my nerves. The doctor said bed rest was just meant for the first 24 hours and then I just couldn’t go back to duty or do any strenuous activities and I swear he was hinting at something. Since then Tom has eased up a little bit but it's still bad. To top that all off, whenever I leave my quarters, someone is there. They stare at me funny then they congratulate me. I just want to be left the fuck alone to live my life. Every time I go into the mess hall I get smothered and bubble wrapped there too. Like I get it Neelix, you’re happy for me. The only solace is when Sam and I hang out. While she is about to pop, she’s been really helpful. We get together twice a week and just hang out. We talk babies and men and suites and we laugh. She makes me feel like a person. When we do that, she doesn’t see me as Captain Janeway, she sees me as Kathryn, the fellow expecting mother, braving the harsh space life. 

It took about a week for everyone to get over their initial shock and now I just get weird looks. Some of them are upset and others just don’t know how to act like I’m some sort of ticking time bomb. Which I guess in a sense I am.

I pass yet another crewman in my way back to my quarters. I took a walk around my ship. When I get back to my quarters, Tom is there, patiently waiting for me.

“Hey.” He says sweetly as he greets me with a kiss.

“Hey back.” I say. 

“How was your walk?” He asks.

“It was fine. A few crewmen passed by me with some strange looks but other than that my ship is in one piece and I can rest now knowing it won’t blow up.” I say to him.

He just shakes his head and smiles.

“How was your shift today? I heard Chakotay was giving you a hard time.” I say to him.

“It was fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle. I just wish you were in the bridge so it wouldn’t be so boring.” He replies.

“Me too, but the doctor says I still have to wait another week before I can return to active duty.” I respond stiffly.

He rubs my shoulders and says “ I know this is hard on you, Kathryn, but it’s almost over and then you’ll be back to being our fearless leader on the bridge and I can go back to seeing the woman carrying my daughters be happy again.” He says sweetly. He ends his statement with a kiss to my forehead.

I smile at him. 

“Hey Tom, what did you mean yesterday when you said that you didn’t want me back in duty because you care too much to let something happen to me?” I ask carefully.

He sighs. 

“I said that because we never know when something bad is going to happen. Most of the casualties occur on the bridge or in engineering. I know you want to go back on duty but I’m worried about your safety if you do.” He says. 

I’m getting angry now. I don’t know why but for some reason I just want to yell and scream.

“Look Tom, I’m not some invalid. I can take care of myself and I don’t need you babysitting me. I’m pregnant, ok, I’m not dying.” I say with clipped, harsh tones.

“I know that and I’m not saying you are but I am saying that I care about you and don’t want to see you get hurt.” He says, raising his tone to match mine.

“Why?! Why do you care so much?!” I practically scream at him. In my ears anyway. It actually came out as an elevated tone with a cracked voice and a hint of desperation.

“Because I am in love with you and don’t want to lose you!!” He fires back with an even louder tone.

“What?” I say softly. I can feel the tears in my eyes forming.

“I’m worried about you because I love you, Kathryn. I’m in love with you and I have been since we shared lunch together in the away mission that started all of this. I am so in love with you that whenever you leave me, I feel like I can’t breathe and I fear that something bad might happen to you if I don’t stay by your side. I’m so in love with you it physically causes me pain. I love you not just as the mother of my child, but as a strong, beautiful woman who fears nothing and is always on a mission. I love you Kathryn, and I’m never letting you go.” He says.

I know I’m crying now but I just can’t help it.

“Damn hormones.” I manage to get out through the tears. 

I feel his arms wrap around me. He’s rubbing my back.

When my tears subside, I pull back from him. I know I’m a mess right now, but I don’t care. I’ve been trying to tell him how I feel for months.

“Tom.” I croak out.

He looks at me.

“I love you too. And I’m not just saying that. I fell in love with you the moment you told me that no matter what I wanted, you weren’t going anywhere and you refused to let me do this on my own. I’ve been trying to find the right moment to tell you, but I’m just as in love with you Tom.” I say as the tears fall again.

He just holds me again. He tilts my chin up and kisses me. It’s soft and gentle like everything else he does. As we continue to kiss, his hands slide down to my waist. My hands move up and tangle in his hair. All of a sudden I feel something and it causes me to gasp. I bend over, holding my stomach, and I make a beeline for the couch.

“Kathryn?!” Tom says concerned.

“OHMYGOD. Come here.” I say.

As I feel the little fluttering again, I rub my hands over my stomach. When he sits down next to me, I take his hand.

“I’m sorry if I worried you, I just felt this fluttering and I had to sit down to contain my excitement. Feel,” I say as I place his hand on my somewhat protruding belly. As I feel the flutter again, Tom’s face lights up.

“She’s kicking,” I tell him.

He wraps his other hand around my shoulders as he feels her kick. I feel another flutter in a different location.

“Oh my, I think they're both kicking.” I say.

Tom moves his hand and he feels it too. He smiles at me. He leans down and kisses me again.

“I’m so happy I found you Kathryn.” He says softly.

I lay my head on his shoulder. I know that this moment is one to cherish because I’m just a matter of time. I'll be irritable, moody, and quick to anger. And that’s just how I feel before breakfast.


	11. Back Off

After the initial shock wore off, things went pretty much back to normal except for the fact that now that Sam had her baby, everyone is being super overprotective of me, even Tuvok. It’s driving me crazy.

I’m officially back on duty as of today and the doctor has cleared me and the girls. 

I’m lying in bed and Tom comes in.

“Hey,” he says with a smile.

“Hey yourself,” I reply.

He comes and sits next to me in the bed. We still have a few minutes before my alarm will go off. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I snuggle into him. He rests his hand on top of mine over my stomach. That’s just where I place it now. He leans down and kisses my head.

“You know, I was thinking that with the girls coming in a few months, it might benefit them to have their father live in the same quarters with them.” I tell him.

“Are you asking me to officially move in with you even though I’m here all the time?” He asks cheekily.

“Yes I am. You can’t keep going back and forth between our quarters so it makes sense for you to just move in here. I’ll get with Chakotay about it and have him take the guest quarters next to mine and combine them with these ones. That way we can have more space.” I say.

He just stays there silently for a few minutes before he responds.

“I think that sounds like a great idea. Living with the woman I love and the soon to be mother of my children. It sounds wonderful.” He says.

I smile up at him. My alarm goes off and I move to get up.

When I stand, I stretch my back and Tom comes up behind me. He wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my protruding stomach. I’m not too big yet, but I’m definitely obviously pregnant and showing. Tom places kisses behind my ear and down my neck. I lean into him. He continues his ministrations for a few minutes, then he releases me and we move to get ready. I go into the bathroom to take a sonic shower while he goes into the other room. I start the cycle and step into the shower. My breasts are tender and my ankles are starting to swell. I place my hands on my belly as the cycle runs through. A few moments later, I hear Tom come into the bathroom. A moment later, he’s in the shower with me.

“Hey.” I say with a smirk.

My back is still to him.

“Hey.” He says as he kisses my shoulder.

“How much time do we have?” He asks.

“About an hour. I woke up earlier today because I wanted to shower.” I reply.

He wraps his arms around my midsection and places kisses down my neck. I moan when he starts nipping and sucking. His hands move to my hips. He slowly turns me around to face him. He presses his lips to mine.  
He gently backs me into the wall. His hands are moving up and down my sides while mine roam over his back. I open my mouth to him and he slips his tongue in. He slides a hand to my breast. He’s being very gentle but I still hiss at the contact.

“You ok?” He asks.

“Yeah, my breasts are just tender. Sorry love, I know how much you love them but you’re going to have to refrain from touching them today.” I say with a smile.

He dips his head and kisses me again. He tangles a hand in my hair and the other rests on my hip. When we break apart for air, he trails wet, hot kisses along my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access. I can feel his arousal pressing into my protruding belly. I reach down with one of my hands and grab him. I start pumping and he moans. He recaptures my lips in a bruising kiss and continues to moan into my mouth. He starts breathing heavily and I know he’s getting close. He reaches down and grabs my hand, stilling my movements. He kisses me again with a sense of urgency and need and slips his leg between mine. I start riding his leg and I can feel myself getting close. 

“I want you inside of me now.” I say.

He continues to move his leg between mine and when I try to stop him, he takes my wrists and pins them above my head. He nips at my collar bones and leaves some marks. When he feels me about to climax, he stops his movements. I whimper. He moves to hold my wrists with one had and trails his other down my body. He traces gently over my belly and continues to go lower. When he reaches his target, he waits for a few moments and I start moving against his hand to release my own. As I’m focusing on that, he plunges two fingers into me and I gasp at the contact. He continues to pump his fingers in and out of me.

“I need you to do everything I tell you. If you don’t, then I’ll stop what I’m doing. I want you to give me the power this time.” He says seriously.

I just nod.

“I’m going to release your wrists but I want you to keep them where they are. And I don’t want you to come until I tell you.” He says.

I just nod my head. 

He uses his other hand to stroke himself. I moan. He adds another finger and increases his pressure on my clit. I can feel my orgasm building and I have to fight it because I can’t let him win. When he’s gotten himself hard again, he removes his hand from my center. He just licks his fingers clean before looking me in the eyes. He puts his hand on my hip and he applies a slight pressure. He trails his other hand down my leg and taps my knee to signal for me to spread them. I do. He steps even closer to me and aligns himself with my entrance. He pushes into me with a strong, hard thrust. I let out a guttural moan. He silences me with a bruising kiss. I can taste myself on him. He continues to thrust into me.

“This isn’t working. Turn around and brace your hands on the wall.” He says.

I do what he says. I have my arms completely outstretched and he comes up behind me. He places his hands on my hips and pumps into me. I moan in pleasure at the contact. He continues pumping in and out of me. Each time he goes in all the way to the hilt. As he keeps filling me I can feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax. He keeps slamming into me trying to get me to break first. He slides a hand between our bodies and flicks his thumb over my clit. I bite my lip to keep from moaning. By the sounds of his breathing I can tell he’s close too. He starts thrusting into me harder and faster. He’s grunting and I’m moaning trying to fight back my building orgasm. As his thrusts increase, he’s about to climax so when he thrusts into me I lean back at the exact same time, increasing the pressure of his thrusts. He moans when he thrusts into me because he’s in so deep. I squeeze my muscles to tighten around him and he lets out a deep moan. He’s still pounding into me and I lean back into him matching him thrust for thrust. I’m about to cum when I feel his lips on my back. I bite back my orgasm once again as he pounds even harder into me. I’m still matching him thrust for thrust and he’s sucking on the skin of my shoulder. In one final thrust, I push back, hard, and he comes with a bite to my flesh. He emptied himself into me and I can feel him calming down. He’s still thrusting into me as he comes down. I know I can’t hold back much longer. 

“Ok I want you to come when I do this time, ok? I’m going to make you come harder than you ever have.” He says.  
He starts thrusting into me again but this time it’s no holds bar. He’s slamming into me as hard and fast as he can. He’s trying to work himself back up in the process. I can feel him get hard inside of me and it turns me on. I push back against him harder and harder matching each thrust. I can feel his precum dripping into me so on the next thrust, I push back so hard, Tom goes in so deep I can feel it throughout my entire body. He’s using his hips to push even further into me without slipping out of me and I’m using all my strength to push back against him. When he reaches for my clit while still trying to go in deeper, he pinches it and I can feel my walls start to tighten. 

“Not yet, Kat, not yet.” He says

He releases me clit and grabs my hips with both his hands. He pulls me into him while he pushes into me and I’m pushing into him as well. I can feel him continue to drip into me and I know he’s right on the edge.

“Ok, I’m going to pull out then I’m going to slam into you as hard as I can and I need you to match me. I need you to bend down and brace yourself on the floor. It’s the only way this will work. Then when you feel me dripping into you, I want you to stop fighting your orgasm.” He says. Him taking control is such a turn on.

I bend down and brace myself. He grabs my hips and shoves into me so hard I’m seeing stars. I can feel him dripping into me.

“Ok, now I’m going to grab your waist and you're going to stand up without letting me slip out.” He states.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I stand up. When I do, he goes into me even deeper. He plunges in deeper and deeper and then my walls clench around him and we’re both coming at the same time. I can feel his cum work it’s way into my bloodstream because I came so hard. I can still feel him inside of me. After I come down from the hardest orgasm I’ve ever had, Tom slips out from inside of me and I whimper at the loss.

“You did great, babe. Now I’m going to take care of you. Enjoy the next twenty minutes with pleasure my dear.” He says. 

Then he drops to his knees and runs his hands up my thighs. I brace my back against the shower wall. He grips my legs and spreads them. He then kisses his way up my thigh. When he reaches my center, he kisses my lips there too before plunging his tongue into me. I tangle my hands in his hair and moan. He pushes his face further into me as he fucks me with his tongue. I can already feel another orgasm coming. He licks my clit, then he grazes it with his teeth. What sends me over the edge is when he bites my clit. I come with a scream and he’s lapping up my juices, eating me out. When I come down from my high, I drag him up. He kisses me and plunges his tongue into my mouth. I can taste our mixed juices in his mouth and it’s maddening. He presses into me and I wrap my hands around his head. He’s sliding his hand up my thigh and he plunges two fingers into me. I moan and he just keeps kissing me. His other hand is on my face. He’s pumping in and out of me and I can feel another climax building. He adds a third finger and increases his pressure and speed. He tilts his wrist and changes the angle. He hits my g-spot and continues to slam into it with his fingers with each thrust. He takes his thumb and shoves it into my clit. I’m coming again and he’s still pumping into me. When I come down from my high, he kisses my jaw sweetly and meets my lips with a tender kiss. We pull apart and start another sonic cycle.

When we leave the shower, I walk over to the dresser and pull out a blue bra and matching panties. I replicate a uniform and get dressed. My shirt won’t fit over my belly and my pants won’t reach my waistline. In a frustrated huff, I take it off and throw it across the room.

“Hey hey hey,” Tom says as he walks towards me. He places his hands on my shoulders and smiles at my crossed arms and pouting face.

“No need to take it out on the uniforms. Tell me what’s wrong.” He says as he runs his hands over my shoulders.

I let out a sigh and say “my stupid uniform won’t fit.” 

Tom just laughs. He kisses my pouty lips and rubs my arms where they’re crossed over my belly.

“Kathryn, you’re almost five months pregnant with twins, you’re really starting to show and you’re uniform isn’t going to fit. I think it’s time you replicate a maternity uniform. I know you don’t want to, but it’s for the best. Unless you want your crew staring at your exposed torso because your uniform won’t cover it.” He says that last part too smugly.

“I don’t want to wear one. I’m a Captain I shouldn’t even be in this position.” I practically yell to him.

“Kathryn, why is this upsetting you so much?” He asks.

“Because I feel like wearing the maternity uniform takes away from my command presence and I feel like it’ll cause people to stare. Just looking at the by-the-book starfleet Captain who got herself knocked up by one of her lieutenants. And to make matters worse everyone is acting like I’m helpless and always trying to do stuff for me. I don’t like being treated like I’m helpless. I feel like I’m already struggling for respect and this will just make it harder. I’m afraid that they won’t listen to me or they won’t respect me. I feel like it shows too much of the woman and not enough of the Captain. No one is supposed to see anyone but the Captain.” I say. My voice gets softer with each sentence.

“Look Kathryn, your crew has nothing but the utmost respect for you. They know what it’s like out here and they don’t blame you for what happened. You’re human. They see you as their Captain who finally let herself be something more than a starfleet rule book with a great ass. Ok you opening yourself up like this shows them that it’s ok to be vulnerable and there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be more than just a rank. They don’t see you as helpless, they just want to show you that they support you by trying to help you out. You’re pregnant, Kathryn, they all know it. So stop fighting it and just take it one day at a time. For today, why don’t you start with the uniform. Come on.” He says as he pats my leg and stands.  
I stand too. I walk over to the replicator and grab my maternity uniform. Tom has to help me put on my shoes on because it’s hard for me to reach. Once I’m done, we still have twenty minutes. Tom goes to replicate breakfast and I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth, apply my makeup, brush my hair, pin it up, and take my nutritional supplements and vitamins via the hypo spray. When I leave the bathroom, Tom has breakfast all set up for me. It’s scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and toast. He places a ketchup bottle and the hot sauce in front of my seat.

“Thanks love, you’re too good to me.” I say to him as I wrap my arms around his neck.

“It’s the least I could do for the woman carrying my children.” He says. 

He leans down and kisses me.

He pulls out my chair and scoots me in. We both eat in silence. Tom replicated a ton of food. Most of which I ate. But he reassures me that it’s ok because I’m eating for three.

When the computer alerts me that I have to be on the bridge in five minutes, Tom grabs my jacket and combadge and hands them to me. I put them on, then we head out the door. 

As we walk to the turbo lift, Tom holds my hand. I smile at him when he does. As we walk, I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear while still smiling. A few uncomfortable looking crewman pass by us. We get in the turbo lift. Tom stares at me for a moment. Then he backs me up against the wall and kisses me with a bruising force. I respond and wrap my hands around his neck. 

“Computer, halt turbo lift.” I manage to get out.

Toms lips return to mine and his hands are sliding up my sides and gripping my hip. He presses his hips to mine as our tongue battle each other. When we need to break for air, Tom kisses down my jaw and nips and licks at my neck. He pulls my turtle neck down and I tilt my head to give him better access. He bites down just past my turtle neck and I hiss. He soothes the sting with his tongue. He continues to nip at my neck. He’s gently sucking my neck when Tuvok hails me. 

“Tuvok to Janeway,” he says.  
Tom doesn’t stop sucking at my neck so I compose myself.  
“Janeway here.” I say. My voice sounded a little high but it didn’t sound too suspicious.

“I’ve been notified that your turbo lift has halted. Is everything all right?” He asks.

Ugh damn Vulcan being so damn overprotective of me. I can feel Tom smile against my neck when he feels me tense. He just continues lavishing my neck.

“I’m fine, Tuvok. I halted the lift to go over some things on a few reports I had. I’ll resume it in a minute. See you on the bridge, Lieutenant, Janeway out.” I respond.

Tom just chuckles.

“I think you handled that well.” He says into the skin of my neck.

I lightly swat his arm. He works his lips back up my neck, behind my ear, where he leave a mark, and across my jaw. He then captures my lips in another bruising kiss. I open my mouth to him and he slips his tongue in. We battle it out for a few moments. His hands are roaming my back and mine are tangled in his hair. He presses against me and we break apart. We’re both panting and he rests his forehead against mine. Just as I’m about to resume the lift, I feel a kick. A really big one. I hold my belly and bend down slightly. I feel it again.

“Kathryn, everything ok?” He asks concerned.

“Yeah, it’s just a few big kicks. Computer resume turbo lift” I say waving him off.

He places his hand on my belly and he smiles when he feels them kick. He had one hand on my shoulder and the other on my belly. When the turbo lift doors open, all heads turn toward us since we haven’t moved.

“Sorry everyone, Baby just kicked really hard.” I say shyly trying to hide the blush that’s creeping onto my face.

“Congrats, Captain. That’s an excellent sign.” Sam says to me.  
I walk over to her.

“You wanna feel?” I gently ask her with a smile.

She smiles and nods. I take her hand and place it on my belly where she kicked last. When Sam feels it, she smiles.

“Wow you weren’t kidding. You’re probably going to have a great pair of kickers. That’ll make the terrible twos lots of fun.” She smiles and says sarcastically.

“How’s Naomi?” I ask her.

“She’s just wonderful. She’s with Neelix today. He’s so good with her. I take a picture of her everyday so when we return to earth, I can show my husband how she grew so it’s like he still has a part of that piece you know?” She says.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” I tell her with a smile. 

She smiles back and then I head to my chair. I slowly sink down into it and my back starts hurting. I’m constantly trying to adjust my position and it doesn’t help.

“You ok?” Chakotay asks me quietly.

I roll my eyes and sarcastically say “never better.” 

He just ignores it and stares at me.

“All right fine. If you must know, my back hurts. I was fine this morning but as soon as I sat in this chair, I just couldn’t get comfortable.” I say.

Tom turns around and looks at me. His eyes are saying ‘why didn’t you say anything.’ And mine are saying ‘I’m fine. Back off’ he turns back around and I smile feeling content that he understands when to leave me alone.

After a while of me trying to get comfortable, Sam speaks up.

“Captain, no matter what you do, you’re not gonna get comfortable. You’re going to either want to go to sickbay and get something for it, or go lay down on a couch or a bed.” She says.

“Thanks Sam” I say genuinely.

After receiving the looks from everyone on the bridge, including Tuvok, I decide to head to sick bay. 

“Just so you know, if you people don’t back off, except for you Sam, because you understand, I will start busting heads. Don’t test me. Tom stay here, I’ll let you know if the doctor has any more concerns.” I say as I walk into the turbo lift.

When I arrive in sick bay, my hands are positioned on my back and my expression is one of discomfort. Kes turns and sees me.

“Back pain, Captain?” She asks.

“Yeah. And everyone treating me like a helpless child.” I say.

“They’re just showing their support for you. They really care about you, Captain. And the back pain is just a typical symptom of pregnancy. It usually happens around five to six months but since you’re carrying twins it makes sense that it started now.”she says.

I just nod.

Kes activates the Doctor. When he sees me, he sighs and walks toward me with a tricorder. He scans me and then looks at me with concern.

“Captain, there’s something wrong” he says with a sense of urgency.

I can feel myself panicking.


	12. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching this series and decided to through in some Kazon pieces after all. Enjoy :)

“There’s something wrong,” he says with a sense of urgency.

“What is it Doctor,” I say with a little waiver in my voice.

My hands are shaking and I can feel the panic surface.

“It appears that your back pain is triggered by something in your nervous system.” He says.

“Wait, wait, wait. The problem is with me?” I ask.

“Oh yes, sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. Your twins are perfectly healthy. The problem is that there appears to be some kind of virus in your bloodstream. I need to run some tests on you. It doesn’t seem to have affected the fetuses.” He says.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Ok. But first, can you call Tom. He’ll be upset if I don’t tell him.” I say.

He nods and Kes comes over to me. She takes my hand and sends me a reassuring smile.

“Sickbay to bridge.” He says.

“Bridge here, what do you need Doctor?” Chakotay asks in a business-like tone.

“Please have Lieutenant Paris report to sickbay immediately. It’s about the Captain.” He says.

“Acknowledged, he’s on his way. Is the Captain ok?” I can hear the concern in his voice.

He looks at me and I nod.

“She’s fine, commander, just a little under the weather and she requested Mr Paris help her to her quarters.” He says. 

He just straight up lied to Chakotay. But he had no choice in the matter.

I hear the doors open and Tom comes running in.

“What’s wrong? Is she alright?” He asks worried.

“The two fetuses are perfectly healthy.” The doctor says.  
Tom looks at us in confusion. I start rubbing my hand over my protruding belly. 

“Then why did you call me down here?” He asks.

“Because the issue is with me, Tom, not the pregnancy.” I tell him.

He walks over to me. Kes releases my hand and moves to stand somewhere else. Tom takes my hand and looks at me. He places his other hand over mine on top of my belly.

“The Captain has some sort of virus in her bloodstream. I believe it is why her back hurts at the extent that it does. While back pain is associated with pregnancy, this severity of pain is not. I am going to run some tests. I will return in a few moments.” He states.

He leaves the area and goes into the research part of sickbay with Kes on his heels.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Tom. I told the doctor to have come down here because I know you were concerned about the babies.” I tell him softly. I’m staring at my stomach.

He lifts my chin and I look at him.

“Kathryn, it’s ok. I’m glad that there’s nothing wrong with your pregnancy, however, I am concerned about you now. What do you think it is?” He asks.

“I don’t know. But I hope it can’t be transferred because then you’ll have to be tested too my dear.” I tell him.

He smiles at me. He leans down and kisses me. I wrap my free hand around his neck. Our hands are still resting on my stomach. I open my mouth to him and he feels the kiss. His other hand is in my hair. We both break for air. We rest our foreheads against each other for a moment while we catch our breath. Then he leans down and kisses me again. It’s passionate and bruising. I moan when he slips his tongue into my mouth. He keeps pressing his lips to mine. We break apart when the doctor clears his throat.

“If you two are done playing tonsil hockey, I would like to proceed with my tests.” He says.

I blush and Tom just glares at him.

“Well Doc, if you didn’t interrupt us then we would’ve been finished and I would have to do this,” he says then he leans down and kisses me again. He deepens the kiss and I pull back. The Doctor just rolls his eyes and I swat Tom’s arm lightly.

The doctor begins scanning me again.

“Can you scan Tom too, Doctor?” I ask.

He nods then he scans Tom.

“Mr Paris has a clean bill of health. It appears to only be in you, Captain.” He says.

Tom squeezes my hand. I just sigh. 

“Ok, Captain, I’m going to need you to lie down so I can run some tests.” He says.

I nod and Tom removes his hand from my belly. He can feel me tense when I lie down and the surgical equipment closes over me.

“Hey,it’s going to be ok. I’ll be right here the entire time.” He says soothingly. 

I nod. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My hands are both resting on my belly. 

The doctor starts running his tests. After about an hour. He releases the scanning equipment from over me.

“Alright, Captain. I think I have an answer.” He says.

“Well, what is it?” I ask.

“It looks like it’s just a genetic symptom. Now your medical records inform me that you’ve been pregnant before. Did you ever have any of these severe symptoms then?” He asks.

“Yes, actually. With Kelly I had again using back and shoulder pain. And my feet hurt so much I honestly thought about cutting them off. My mom just told me it was just typical symptoms.” I reply.

“Well in your mother’s case that is true. It looks like it’s a genetic thing. You should be fine.” He states.

“Wait, will this affect Hailey and Shannon?” I ask.

“Well I see you’ve picked names,” he says with a smile.  
“It is hard to say. It might affect one of them, it might affect both, or it might not affect either of them. From what I can tell, it’s recessive and only appears in one female child per mother.” He says.

“So if I have it, and I'm the eldest, and my mother has it and she’s the eldest, does that mean that Kelly had it?” I ask.

“It is very likely that that is the case. This genetic virus is unique though. It only appears during the second trimester of a pregnancy.” He states.

That’s freaking weird. I just nod and slide off the bed. Tom supports me as I get down.

“So what do you suggest we do so she’s not in so much pain, Doc?” Tom asks. His hand is on my shoulder.

“I will give you some pregnancy safe extra strength pain killers to alleviate most of your pain. For the meantime, take the next 24 hours off and rest. Resting should help.” He says.

I nod and Tom and I leave. We head for the turbo lift.

“How are you feeling?” He asks me.

“It still hurts like hell but I’m fine.” I say.

He slides his hands down my arms. He laces his fingers through mine.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you.” He says softly. 

“You’re doing the best you can and I’m grateful.” I tell him.

The turbo lift doors open and we step out into the corridor. We walk down the corridor to my quarters. Tom laces his fingers through mine. When we reach my quarters, We both head inside and as soon as the doors close behind me, Tom’s crushing his lips into mine with a bruising force. He wraps his arms around my waist and mine go around his neck. He deepens the kiss. I feel the wall against my back. His tongue is exploring my mouth and I moan.He pulls back when we need to breathe.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?” I ask breathlessly.

“I’m just glad you’re ok.” He says softly.

We separate and I head into my bedroom. I changed into my comfortable clothes which today consist of black leggings and an oversized T-shirt. I take off my bra and I feel so much better. 

I sit down on my bed. Tom joins me a few minutes later. I feel the usual fluttering in my stomach. I move my hands and rub my stomach. Tom motions for me to sit between his legs so I move to do so. Once done, he wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my belly. I can tell how much he loves them and me. I lean back against him. He just held me for a while. 

“I love you, Kathryn.” He says as he tightens his embrace.

“I love you too, Tom.”

He slides his hands up and begins massaging my back. He works out the knots and it alleviates some of the pain.

“That feels good.” I breathe out.

“I’m glad. It’s my job to make sure you’re happy and pain free.” He says with a kiss to my head.

After a while, his massage ceases and he starts rubbing his hands over my body. We both shift so we’re facing each other. He leans down and kisses me. It’s not rough or passionate like before, instead it’s sweet and gentle. Full of love. He tangles his hand in my hair. He pushes me back and I lay down. He supports his weight on his arms. He deepens the kiss and he explores my mouth. He pulls back and lightly kisses down my jaw and neck. My arms are around his back. He gently kisses his way down my body. He kisses my breasts with featherlight kisses. He slides his hands under my shirt and lifts it up. He kisses my navel and works his way down. He spends quite a bit of time in my belly. He kisses my stomach everywhere. He kissed down to my waistband then worked his way back up. When he reached the top of my shirt, I pulled his head up and kissed him. His hand was still on my belly. He pulled back suddenly.

“What is it?” I ask him.

“I think I can feel them kicking.” He says with a smile.

“Well yeah, they’ve been doing it nonstop for like twenty minutes.” I tell him with a grin.

He just smiles at me and I rest my hand over his. 

“I’m so lucky that this happened to me. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Kathryn.” He says sincerely.

I just smile up at him and nod. 

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kathryn fell asleep shortly after my heartfelt confession to her. I laid down next to her for a while then I got up. I had the computer transport everything from my quarters to hers. I had just finished putting everything away when she woke up.

“Well hello there sleepyhead.” I say to her with a smile as I sit in the bed.

“Hey, how long was I asleep?” She asks.

“A few hours.” I tell her.

“How are you feeling? I know you’ve been feeling some strain lately.” I say.

I grab her hand in mine and lace our fingers together. She smiles.

“I’m fine, Tom. Man do they love to do somersaults.” She says with a smile and slides her free hand to her belly.

She’s beautiful with her hair mussed and a relaxed expression on her face. I lean down and kiss her lips gently. I’m so in love with this woman. 

“I hope you know that I can’t wait for us to officially move in together and raise these two girls. I know you are going to make a fantastic mom, Kathryn.” I say sincerely.

She gazes at me and smiles.

“I put in a request to Chakotay this morning. I’m still waiting for a response though.” She says.

We get up and eat some dinner. It’s too late for lunch so we both decide on dinner instead. With how much napping Kathryn has been doing, the doctor thinks it’s great for her pregnancy but also for her health. We replicate some pasta and Kathryn replicates some extremely hot hot sauce. It’s one of her cravings. She puts hot sauce on everything she eats unless it’s chocolate or something along those lines. She piles it over her pasta and eats it. 

“Babe how can you eat that?” I ask her with a smile and mild concern.

“Pregnant women can eat many things one wouldn’t deem edible.” She says cheekily.

I roll my eyes. We finish our meal in a comfortable silence. We both move to the couch after dinner to talk.

“We need to talk about our plan.” I say.

“Tom, I really don’t want you to do it.” I say.

“Kathryn, you know I have to. It’s the only way for us to catch the leak and defeat the Kazon.” I say.

“But I can’t lose you, Tom. What if your plan fails? What then?!” She asks, getting hysterical. She stands and starts pacing while hugging herself.

I get up and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. She starts crying.

“It’s ok, Kat, I’m not going to leave you. It’s just for a little while. We need to do this for Voyager.” I tell her.

She just continues to cry and shakes her head. I hold her until she calms down.

“I don’t want to lose you. I can’t do this on my own.” She says through tears.

“I know,babe, I’m not going to let you do this without me. We just need to find out who is betraying us. Then I’ll be back and we can be our perfect family again.” I say to her.

She just holds on to me. I rub her back and I can feel her breathing returning to normal. I kiss her head.

“I’m just so afraid I’ll have to do this without just like with Justin and Kelly. I can’t go through that again.” She says. 

My heart breaks for her but we have to do this.

She calms down and pulls back a little bit. I cradle her face in my hands. I wipe away her tears with my thumbs and lean down to kiss her. She responds and wraps her arms around me. I deepen the kiss and start moving her backward. She gently makes contact with the wall. We break for air and I start nipping at her neck. My hand slides up and under her shirt and I can hear her moan. I make my way back up her neck and to her lips while my hand keeps roaming her torso. She deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck. I ask for entry and she opens her mouth and I slip my tongue between her lips. She lets out a moan as I continue to assault her mouth. I pull back when we need to breathe and trail my lips down her neck again. Her combadge chirps.

“Bridge to Janeway” Chakotay’s voice states.

She waits for a beat and I continue my ministrations. She clears her throat before she answers.

“Janeway here.” She says. I bite down on her neck and she hisses. I smile.

“I was concerned when you and Lieutenant Paris didn’t return to the bridge. I saw the doctor order you off duty. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He says.

I roll my eyes and my hand slips into Kathryn’s pants. She bites back a moan. 

“I’m fine commander. The doctor just feels the day off will help me and the pregnancy and requested Tom make sure I follow through with it. Sorry to have caused you concern Commander.” She says.

“Ok that’s good. Have a good evening,Captain.” He says.

“You too, Commander. Janeway out” 

As soon as she finishes talking, I press my lips to her in a rough kiss. My hand brushes over her center through her panties and I swallow her moans. I can feel my arousal start to grow. I slip my finger past her panties and dip my finger into her center. She moans again. I pull back from our kiss and she starts taking off my uniform. She slides my jacket down to my elbows and untucks my shirt. She slides her hands over my skin leaving a blazing trail. I slide my hand up to her breast and she leans into me. Her breasts are no longer tender. I flick my thumb over her nipple and she moans. I’ve kissed my way down to her collarbones and I pull her neckline down to expose more skin. I nip and her breast hard enough to leave a mark and add a second finger into her core. Her hips are starting to buck and she moaning. I remove my hands and she whimpers. I back her into the bedroom. We both strip off our layers until we’re down to our underwear and she lays on the bed. I look her over appreciatively then climb on top of her. I can feel her belly and I kiss it. Then I lean up and kiss her lips. Her breasts are rubbing against my chest and it’s intoxicating. I slide my hand down into her panties and resume what I was doing earlier. She moans and meets my hand with each trust. I kiss her jaw and the other side of her neck and make my way down her body. I kiss her collarbones and down her navel. I slip a third finger into her and increase the pressure. I take a nipple in my mouth and suck it to a peak. I return the favor to the other one. She’s a moaning mess beneath me. I can feel her nearing her peak as her walls start to clench around my fingers.

“Open your eyes, Kathryn. I want you to watch me make you come.” I say.

She opens her eyes and her blue orbs stare back at me. She slides her legs up so they’re bent and her feet are flat in the mattress. I tilt my hand up and change the angle. I start thrusting into her harder. I use my thumb to rub her clit and she’s careening. She screams when she comes and I kiss her down from her high. I remove my fingers and suck her juices off of them. She looks at me with pure desire in her eyes. She pulls my head up for a kiss and I can taste her in our kiss. She moans. 

“Inside me. Now.” She says huskily.

I remove my boxers and slide her panties down her legs. I’m already rock hard so I slide her down the bed until I can stand and enter her. I position myself at her entrance and I thrust in hard. We both moan as she takes me in. I pull out of her and slam into her again. I grip her thighs and her breasts bounce. She locks her legs around my thighs. I thrust in again. I start to increase my pressure and move faster. Every time I slide out of her she increases her pressure on my thighs. She matches me thrust for thrust. This woman is amazing at sex and knows what she’s doing. I continue to slam into her and she starts to moan. I pull out and slam into her and make it all the way to the hilt. Her hands are gripping the sheets and she’s pushing against me as I thrust. I can feel myself getting close so I increase my pace and pressure and I can feel her getting close too. I pull all the way out of her and she drops her thighs. I grab her hips and I thrust one long, hard thrust all the way into her and she starts moaning louder. I do it again, each time increasing my pressure. With one final, hard thrust, her walls are clenching around me and she’s coming. I thrust into her again and I’m coming too. I empty myself into her and I can feel her kissing my face. I meet her lips and kiss her gently. I lean down and she wraps her legs around my waist. We’re still connected. I continue to kiss her. I cradle her face in my hands and I kiss her lips, her cheek, her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her other cheek, behind her ears, her chin, her jaw, and her lips again. Each one is tender and full of love. I’m trying to convey that I know she’s scared but I won’t leave her. She deepens the kiss and slides her tongue along my lips. I part them and she pushes her tongue into my mouth. She caresses my tongue with hers and slides her hands up my back and to my shoulders. She tightens her grip on my waist and it propels me deeper into her. I moan and she just keeps kissing me. I let my hand slide down her body to her breast and start kneading. She moans and her grip on my waist tightens. Her kiss is making me hard again. She pulls back from the kiss and stares at me, panting.

“I think it’s time for me to return your favor from earlier.” She says with a smirk and drops her legs. 

I pull out of her and she sits up. She moves to stand and makes her way over to me. She gets down her knees and takes my very flaccid member in her hands. She pumps me a few times and I start to harden. Once I’m half cocked. She put her lips around my head. She sucks lightly and I moan. I place my hands in her hair as she increases her pressure. She starts sucking feverishly on my cock and sliding more of me into her mouth. Her tongue licks the underside and I’m going mad with pleasure. My grip in her hair is tight and it causes her to bite down gently. After a few seconds I’m rock hard and ready for release. She continues sucking greedily on my dick and taking more of me into her mouth. My head is at the back of her throat and she’s actúally swallowing. I can feel my precum start to spill into her but she just continues. I start thrusting into her throat because I can’t take these sensations any more and I need release. She just adjusts to me and continues. She’s sucking so hard that I think I’m going to erupt right there until she starts swallowing again. With each swallow, I go deeper into her mouth. I can feel my climax building and I thrust deeply into her mouth. She moans and it reverberated through my entire body. With one final swallow, I’m exploding into her mouth. She just continues to swallow it down and suck me dry. As I come down from my high, she sucks again and it gets me hard all over again. I pull in her hair gently and she releases me. The air mixed with her saliva causes me to go rock hard. I pull her to stand and I push back onto the bed. I climb on top of her and kiss her. I can taste our combined flavors and it’s delicious. She hooks her leg around me and flips us. She’s now on top of me and I smile at her. She positions herself above my hard member and sinks down. From this angle she takes me all the way. As she slides down, I feel even more aroused because her body just fits me perfectly. Once she’s all the way down, I start thrusting my hips upward. She starts rotating hers to match my rhythm. She’s riding me and I just stare at her. Her breasts are bouncing and our flesh is slapping and yet she is so beautiful. We are truly making love and it makes me crave her even more. I slide my ha da up and knead her breasts. I bring one of them to my lips and I start sucking it. I roll the other one between my fingers. She moans and shifts her position to shove more of her breast in my mouth and to allow me to go deeper into her. She’s close and I can feel it. She’s riding me harder and faster and the pressure is driving me mad. I thrust up and match her rotations. She slides off of me completely then comes crashing down and I come inside her. She follows right after me and I can feel her walls clench around me as I erupt into her. I kiss her neck as she comes down and she looks at me with a smile. She doesn’t move to get up and I just wrap my arms around her. She kisses my lips sweetly and laces her fingers through mine. 

“I love you.” She says.

Her blue eyes are conveying such love that I know she’s still afraid.

“I love you too, Kathryn. I love you so much.” I reply.

She rolls off of me and snuggles into me. I lift the sheet over our sated and sweaty bodies and hold her. Once her breathing evens out, I just watch her. I know what happens next will be hard in her, but I need to do this.


	13. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is based off the episode Death Wish

This past week, Tom has set the plan into motion. He’s been really getting to Chakotay as well. 

“It’s trajectory is erratic. And our sensors aren’t detecting any stellar or planetary gravitational fields that could account for its motion.” Chakotay states.

“Then you’re saying it isn’t a comet.” I say as I make my way towards Tom’s station.

“And yet, it looks, feels and tastes just like a comet.” He replies.

I lean over the console right next to the helm and start sifting through the data.

“Well, there’s a slight chance there are magnetodynamic forces acting on the comet that are too subtle for our sensors to detect.” I say looking up at the viewscreen.

“Or it might be something we’ve never encountered before. B’Elanna, go down to Transporter Room 2.” I say as I look at her.

“Let’s beam aboard a sample for examination.”

“Aye, Captain.” She says with a nod as she gets up and leaves.

I turn around and look at Harry.

“Harry, see if you can lock into a core fragment.”

He nods in acknowledgment and says “Having no trouble penetrating the crust, Captain.” 

I hail B’Elanna.

“Janeway to Torres. We’re ready when you are, Lieutenant.”

“Setting up a class-3 containment field, Captain. Field in place.” She says.

“Commence transport.” I tell her.

“Energizing.”

There’s a pause as she waits for the beam up.

“Torres to Janeway. You’d better get down here, Captain-“

“Problem, Lieutenant?” I ask curiously.

“Yes ma’am. That transport from the comet — it brought a man aboard. He says his name is Q.” She finishes.

My training kicks in at the mention of his name. This is so not good.

“Red Alert. I’ll be right down.” I say with a sense of urgency.

“Oh, please don’t bother, Captain. Let me take you to lunch instead.” I hear through the com system.

I shake my head.

All of a sudden, in a flash of light, I’m in the mess hall standing across from a man, who I assume is Q.

“What a pleasure it is to meet you.” He says grabbing my hand and shaking it violently.

“Oh, am I doing this right? It’s been so long since I’ve had the opportunity to greet anyone.” He says.

I pry my hand from his grip and glare at him.

“Oh, uh … here. Take a seat. Allow me to make the setting more appropriate.” He says.

Another flash of light and an ancient looking place setting was there. I really wish he would just stop. 

“My name is Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation—“

“— Federation Starship Voyager. Yes. Yes. I know all that. Look — Welsh rabbit like your grandfather used to make.” He says as he gestures toward the table.

I just continue to glare at him. Although I’m starving and so are the girls, I must be a Captain right now so I’ll feed us later.

“Rabbit? She never told me she likes rabbits. What is a rabbit, anyway?” Neelix says, looking at Kes.

“Is this some new chef she’s interviewing?” He asks.

“Please, eat. It’s the least I can do to express my appreciation.” He says, waving at me as he turns to the other crew members in the mess hall.

“Appreciation for what?” I ask.

I’m getting frustrated now.

“For letting me out of my captivity.” He says.

“You were being held against your will inside the comet?” I ask skeptically with a scoff.

“In a manner of speaking. And you … all of you … you’re mortals aren’t you?” He asks, looking at Neelix.

“Who was holding you prisoner?” I ask trying to get back on topic.

“And you… only live for nine years.” He says to Kes.

“That’s right.” She says as he invades her space.

“Oh, how I envy you.” He says.

“Why is that?” Kes asks curiously.

“Because the one thing I want more than any other is to die.” He says.

Ok now I’m getting pissed.

“Look… I don’t know what you want here,” I say quickly walking towards him. You can hear the ice in my voice.

“But I know who you are. Every Captain in Starfleet has been briefed about your appearances on the Enterprise, and I’m warning…” I say menacingly to him.

“My… My appearances?” He asks, pointing to himself.

“Oh, you’ve mistaken me for … oh, well, no matter. I really must get on with my business before the others realize I’m here.” He says.

He launches into his death speech. It’s fucking annoying.

“Here’s the end of me.” He says.

In a flash of light, all my male crew members disappear.

“Oh… dear. That’s not right.” He says sheepishly.

“Torres to Janeway. All the men have disappeared.”

“I’m aware of it, Lieutenant. Report to the Bridge. Janeway out.” I reply to her. 

I walk towards Q with a steely glare and stand right in front of him.

“Bring them back now.” I say.

“Oh,oh. Of course, of course.” He says.

He moves his fingers and nothing happens.

“I’m… a little out of practice.” He says.

I continue to glare at him. My hand rests on my protruding belly but I can still glare him down.

He tries again. Nothing happens.

“Well… that’s that, I’m afraid— they’re gone.” He says with a shrug.

My blood is boiling.

“Gone? Where?” I demand.

He shrugs.

“Just… gone. Oh, I apologize for the inconvenience.” He says.

Another flash of light and I’m on the Bridge in my chair. My hand is in my belly.

I stand up and move toward him rapidly. I’m so pissed off right now I feel like I’m going to explode. I want him to bring Tom back.

“Well, good luck to you all. I really have to be going now.” He says. 

As he turns to leave I say icily “Return my crew.” 

“I… I’m not sure how. Humans… humans… who would have more recent experience with humans?” He says tapping his chin.

There’s another flash and another man is on my Bridge but it’s not Tom. His arms crossed and he stared at Q.

“What have you done now, Q? Well, now, isn’t this just fine.” He says, stepping over the metal railing behind the chairs. 

“Humans aren’t supposed to be in this quadrant for another hundred years.” He says making his way over to Q.

“I didn’t bring them here. Nothing to do with me.” He states innocently.

“How did you get out, Q?” He asks.

“I’m afraid we’re responsible for that.” I say.

His eyes turn toward me.

“Oh, well, I guess that’s what we get for having a woman in the Captain's seat.” He says.

I roll my eyes and glare at him. I may be five months pregnant but my glares can still make people tremble with fear.

“You know, I was betting that Riker would get this command.” He says.

“May I assume you’re the Q I’ve heard so much about?” I ask icily.

“Have you heard about little me?” he asks with a smile. He walks toward me.

“Oh, do tell.” He says as he rests his hand on my back.

“Has Jean-Luc been whispering about me behind my back?” he asks enthusiastically.  
I put my hand up to stop him. From talking and from touching me.

He looks around the room.

“Say, is this a ship of the Valkyries or have you human women finally done away with your men altogether?” He asks. 

I sigh and grab the Bridge of my nose.

“Well I guess not all of you. My, my Captain. What simple has tamed you and managed to knock you up, oh so sweetly?” He asks, pointing at my stomach.

I roll my eyes.

“There was a slight accident.” The other Q says, shrugging.

“A slight accident? Is this why the oh so lovely Captain is with child? Have you caused this as well?” He asks.

He shakes his head.

“Oh, let me guess. You were trying to commit suicide.” He says.

The other Q just shrugs.

He turns toward me.  
“Now you see why we’ve locked him up for the last 300 years.” He says to me. 

“One, remove your hand from my person. Two, bring my crew back. And three, get out!” I say.

The second Q snaps his fingers and all the men reappear.

Tom looks at me and walks toward me. He rests his hand on my elbow and the other on my belly.

“Are you alright?” He asks me. Concern even dent on his face.

I smile up at him. I place my hand over his.

“I’m fine.” I say. He rubs his thumb over my belly.

“We are fine. I say wrapping my free hand around his neck.”

He nods but doesn’t move.

“Ah, so I assume you are responsible for this?” Q asks. Pointing at Tom and then at my Stomach. 

“My, my, Captain, how naughty of you. Falling into a relationship with a subordinate officer.Tisk, tisk, tisk.” He states as he wags his finger.

I roll my eyes. I release Tom, but he doesn’t move. He stood behind me with his hand still firmly placed on my belly.

“I’m fine, Tom, really. Go back to the helm. I’ll deal with them.” I say as I point to the two Q on my bridge.

“All right, Q, we should be going.” He says.

“I’m not leaving. Captain Janeway, I demand asylum.” He says. I let out what sounded like a cross between and whimper, a groan, and a sigh.

“This is a joke.” The other Q says looking at me.

“No, it isn’t. I am officially asking you, Captain, to grant me asylum and give me protection from my enemies, which is him.” He says to him with an ‘uh’ sound as he pinta at the other Q.

I pinch the Bridge of my nose again. This can’t be happening. God, sometimes I really hate this Job.

“You would ask the puny humans to protect you from me? Fat chance.” He says. He goes to snap his fingers but the other Q makes him disappear.

“What did you do to him?” I ask.

“Nothing.” He says.

“He’s still there in the 24th century. I just took the rest of us to an old hiding place of mine.” He says.

I can feel the ship shake. I go and sit in my chair just to be safe.

“Report.” I say.

“Captain, there are no stars outside.” Harry says.

I look at him in disbelief.

“Well, that’s partially accurate. Actually, there’s no universe outside.” He says.

“On screen.” I say.

“Commander?” I asked, indicating I wanted a report.

“I’m showing a large buildup of baryonic particles.” He says.

“Perfectly normal.” Q says.

“Captain, based on our readings, it appears we’ve been transported back in time to the birth of the universe.” Tuvok informs me.

God can this day get any worse? I turn and glare at Q.

“Very old hiding place.” He says.

There’s another flash and the other Q appears laying on the console right next to B’Elanna.

“Oh, I know all the hiding places, Q. I hid here from the Continuum myself once.” He says.

“This ship will not survive the formation of the cosmos.” B’Elanna says.

“Yes, but just think of the honor of having your DNA spread from one corner of the universe to the other. Why, you could be the origin of the humanoid form.” Q states.

“Q— either Q— get us out of here.” I say desperately.

“You heard Captain Preggers, Q— back to your cell.” Q says.

My god am I pissed. I turn and glare at him. He just smiles and winks.

Q disappears again. 

“We’re under attack.” Tom says.

“By a ship?” Chakotay asks.

“By…, by… I’m not sure what they are.” He says.

“Captain, I don’t believe this, but according to my readings, we’re being attacked by protons. we’ve been reduced to subatomic proportions.” Harry says.

“He’ll never find us here.” Q says in an alarmingly creepy way.

I turn around and face Tuvok.

“Mr. Tuvok, see if you can release a positive ion charge to repel them.”

There another flash and I turn back around and see the other Q.

“Ready or not, here I am.” He says with a smile.

The other W makes him disappear once more.

“Now what?” I ask frustrated.

“Checking.” Tom says.

“We seem to be tethered to some kind of large… plant.” He says as he turns to face me.

“Let’s see it.” I say as I move toward the helm.

It looks like a Christmas tree.

“Computer, I need a wider angle.” I say.

The ship starts shaking again and I grab into the tail to catch my balance.

We seem to turn and then the other Q’s face appears in front of the viewscreen.

“You can’t hide from me, Q.” He says.

“And you can’t take me by force. I’ll stalemate you for eternity if I have to.” He says pointing at Q.

“The help you will! The vaunted Q continuum— self-anointed guardians of the universe. How dare you come aboard this ship and endanger this crew with your personal tug-of-war?” I say.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re angry when you’re beautiful?” Q asks as he appears in my bridge right under the viewscreen.

“We’re back to where we started, Captain.” Tom says.  
“Q, back off, she’s clearly got her hands full with other matters she doesn’t need you to add to it.” 

He’s so protective of me. I smile then I turn back towards Q. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m not going back to that cell.” The other Q says.

“How would you like to spend eternity as a Gorokian midwife toad?” He asks challengingly.

“Oh, just try it.” Q responds.

“Stop!” I shout.

I can’t fucking take any more of this bullshit.

“You want asylum? Fine. Well have a hearing.” I say.

“A hearing?!” Q says.

He gets off the viewscreen and approaches me.

“You would have me put his future into your delicate little hands?” He says grabbing my hand.

“Oh, so touchable soft. Pregnancy treating you well?” He asks.

I pull my hand back.

“When the Captain of a starfleet vessel receives an official request for asylum, there is a clear procedure to follow. So, I suggest, to end your deadlock, and to save my ship, that we follow it to the letter.” I say icily.

Tom comes up from the helm, leaving it to Chakotay, and heads toward me. He stands behind me.

“Well, this could go in for. Millennium or two, I suppose. All right, I accept on behalf of the Continuum on one condition— if you rule in our favor, Q agrees to return to his confinement.” He says.

“I have a condition of my own. If you rule in my favor, then the Continuum must grant me mortality.” The other Q quips.

“Why, so you can kill yourself?” 

“Exactly.”

“Accepted. Well, this is going to make for an amusing diversion. Will you send him to prison for eternity or will you assist in his suicide plan? That’s a toughie, but then again, that’s why they made you Captain, isn’t it? To handle the real tough ones.” Q says while circling me. I just stare ahead.

“My, my. Now I guess we get to find out whether the pants…” Q says while leaning back and checking out my ass which upsets Tom.

“... really fit.” He says.

I sigh and roll my eyes. I turn and head into my ready room with Tom close behind me.

Once the doors close, Tom speaks.

“Kathryn, are you sure you’re ok? This can’t be easy on you.” He says softly as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

“I’m fine, Tom, I can handle it.” I say as I lean into his embrace.

He kisses my neck. I sigh in contentment. His hand slides from my waist to my belly.

“I can’t wait to start this family with you.” He says sweetly. 

He releases me then we head to my couch. We sit down where his back is against the armrest and I’m resting between his thighs. His hand goes back to my belly and the other goes to my shoulder. I place my hand over his and lean back into him. I feel a sense of closure and comfort wash over me.

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you too, Kathryn.” He says as he kisses the top of my head.

“Well that was just heartwarming.” Q says.

We both jumó slightly but resume out position.

“What do you want now, Q?” I ask, clearly irritated.

“I came here to discuss some things about the hearing but I’ll leave you and your lap dog to it and come back later. But first, Smile.” He says and he snaps a photo of us. He is gone before we can even process what just happened.

I sigh and lean back against Tom. I let out a whine.

“I know, babe, I know.” He says.

He gently starts kissing my neck. I miss the feel of so much while I’m on duty.

“Let’s go home.” I tell him. 

Now that we’ve officially moved in, I just call my quarters home.

He nods and we get up to leave. My stomach growls and I remember how hungry I was. Tom looks at me and smiles. We head to our quarters where he will feed me.

When we get there, I go and sit down on my bed and begin to undress. I change into my leggings and a button down top this time. It’s red. I walk back into the living space. Tom has replicated some food for us. We eat in silence. When we’re done, we move to the couch and reúne the position we were in in my ready room. Only this time Tom places both of his hands on my protruding belly. My hands rest on top of his. He gently kisses my neck. One of his hands slides up to my shoulder. He continues kissing my neck. He releases me and we shift to face each other. He smiles at me.

“Oh, don’t forget that I have to stop by sickbay tomorrow before my shift. It’s time for my weekly scan.” I tell him.

He nods. He slides his hand up to my neck and plays with my hair. I close my eyes and just enjoy this quiet moment. I let out a hum of appreciation. Tom leans in and kisses me. At first it’s gentle but then things start to heat up. Tom begins unfastening my top and he deepens the kiss. I grip his shoulders and once he gets my shirt undone, he pushes me back. He continues to kiss me thoroughly as he slides his hand up my leg and the other up my side. He pulls back and nips a trail down my neck.  
Reluctantly I say “Tom.” 

He doesn’t respond, so I nudge him and he looks at me.

“We have to stop.” I say with disappointment.

“Why?” He asks as he kneads my breast and nips at my collarbones.

“Because with Q on this ship, there’s no telling when he’ll pop in and I can’t risk that. Especially seeing as how he’s attracted to me.” I say rubbing his back.

He pulls his face up to mine.

“Yeah I don’t like that last part. You’re mine and he needs to leave you alone so we can do this.” He says as he resumes what he was doing.

In a flash of light, Q appears. 

“My, my Kathy. Caught in a compromising position again.” He states with a smirk.

I groan and push Tom off of me. He’s clearly disappointed. I hastily button my shirt back up.

“What do you want, Q?” I ask icily.

Tom has laced his fingers through mine.

“Adorable Tommy, but I’m here to speak to Captain baby mama.” He says.

I roll my eyes. Tom looks at me and I nod. We both stand. He places his hand on my belly and then looks at me. He gives me a quick kiss then he goes into the bedroom.

“What do you want, Q?” I repeat.

“I came here to talk to you about where the Continuum stands. While they are none too pleased by a mere mortal, let alone a pregnant one, to handle such a delicate situation.” He says smugly.

I glare at him.

“My condition has nothing to do with my abilities as a Starfleet Captain. I have never placed my pregnancy before the safety of my ship and crew and I will not let it affect my decision making process. So if that’s all, get out.” I say harshly.

“My, pregnancy sure does make you feisty. No wonder fly boy has stuck with you. I bet it’s a turn on. Now tell me, Kathy, after you have this child, will you leave Tommy and come running to me or will you run to someone else?” He asks with a devious smile.

“I will never leave Tom. I love him and he is the father of my children. That actually means something to me.” I say harshly.

“Oh, my, you believe in love. How adorable, but is it enough or will your position as Captain tear this relation apart just like it did your last one?” He asks smugly.

“Get. Out.” I say.

He smiles then snaps his fingers and he’s gone. Tom comes out of the bedroom and hugs me.

“I know he’s just trying to mess with my head but I can’t help but think he’s right. What if my position and rank does tear us apart. I can’t live without you, Tom.” I say fighting back tears. 

“It’s ok, babe, we’ll make this work. I will never leave you. Except for the whole Kazon snitch thing but I’ll be back.” He says.

I bury my face in his chest.

He grabs my face in his hands and kisses me. I wrap my hands around his neck and he deepens the kiss. I feel my back press against the bulkhead. His hand snakes under my shirt. I moan. I unzip his jacket and untuck his shirt to run my hands along his flesh. We break for air and he nips at my jaw and behind my ear. I moan again.  
His hand kneads my breast and the other one is stationed at my hip. I drag his head back up to mine. We kiss passionately again. I kiss him, slowing down our pace. He pulls back and shifts both his hands to my hips. He rests his forehead against mine.

“I don’t want to slow down either, but we have to and also I’m really drained from today. Let’s just go to bed.” I say.

He nods and we both separate. I go and pull on one of his shirts and remove my bra. I leave my leggings on.  
We both get in bed and he presses his body against my back. I snuggle up to him and we fall asleep.

I woke up to my alarm the next morning. I get out of bed and change into my uniform. I’m getting larger every day. Tom wakes up to the sound of me moving.

“Need any help?” He asks groggily.

“Yeah, can you help me with my boots. I can’t reach my feet.” I say shyly.

“Yeah, come here.” He says gesturing.

I go over to him and he slides out of bed. I sit on the bed and he kneels in front of me. He puts my boots on for me and places his hands on my thighs. He presses a kiss to my belly and stands up. He grabs my hand and helps me up. He puts on his uniform and we head to sickbay. He laces his fingers through mine as we walk to the turbo lift. Once there, we call out our deck and the doors close. As soon as they close, he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss and backs me up. We break for air. He kisses me again. His hands are at my waist and his mouth is hot and insistent. The doors open and we separate. We notice a very uncomfortable looking Ensign Kim.

“Morning, Harry,” Tom says with a smile.

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” I say with a smile.

He nods and stands as far from us as he can.  
Tom and I just smile at each other. When the doors open again, we exit and head to sickbay. When we get there, Kes is there.

“Good morning, Tom, Captain.” She says sweetly. 

“Good morning, Kes.” I reply with a smile. 

Tom just nods. She motions toward the bio bed and Tom helps me up onto it. Kes activates the Doctor and he approaches me.

“Glad to see you actually showed up without a fight, Captain.” He says.

I roll my eyes and rest my hands on my belly.

“How are things going with the two Qs?” Kes asks gently.

“Ugh. He appeared in my quarters last night. I hate that man.” I say.

“We were sitting on the couch and Q appeared and made her uncomfortable and tried to get in her head.” Tom chimes in.

“Well, if the two of you weren’t always in a compromising position, then I wouldn’t have to worry about what I’ll have to witness when I pop in.” Q says.

Everyone jumps slightly.

“See what we mean?” I ask pointing at Q.

“And we were kissing that’s all.” Tom says.

“Yeah while shedding her clothing. I must say I never thought Captain Janeway could be so naughty.” He says smugly.

“Oh my god, I hate you.” I say, laying back.

He just smiles and the doctor starts his scans.

“So how is the Janeway Jr. coming along, Doctor?” Q asks.

I roll my eyes.

“The twins are developing normally and everything seems to be fine. Your condition seems to be fading as well, Captain, have the medications been helping?” He asks.

“Yes, Doctor. They help a lot. Thank you.” I say.

Tom rests his hand over mine on my belly and smiles at me.

“You’re all set to go, Captain.” The Doctor says.

“Have you thought of any names, Captain?” Kes asks with a smile.

“Yeah, we’ve decided on Hailey and Shannon. Tom picked Hailey and I just loved it so we went with that for baby number one and number two is going to be Shannon after my ancestor Shannon O’Donnell.” I say.

“How sweet. You have the perfect little family right now, Captain, but it can all change, and when it does, I’ll be there to hold you and pick up the pieces.” Q says.

Tom’s grip tightens and I grab his arm. I give him a stern look and he calms down. I move to get up and Rom helps me down.

“Thank you, Doctor.” I say as we head out of sickbay and away from Q.

We both head to the bridge. In the turbo lift, Tom grabs my hand and rests it over my belly. He does this a lot. It’s his way of showing me how much he cares. We just stand like that until the doors open. We separate and walk out. His hand is still holding mine. He releases me when I get to my chair and he heads to the Helm.

“You ready for the hearing, Captain?” Chakotay asks.

“No, but what choice do I have?” I reply. The hearing is in two hours.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 

Kathryn was in the hearing room for four hours. I know it couldn’t have been easy on her. When she was done she went to her ready room. After about twenty minutes I looked at Chakotay and he nodded. I went up to the doors and rang the chime.

“Come in.” She says.

“Hey.” I say to her when I enter.

She looks upset so I join her on her couch.

“Hey, you ok?” I ask, concern lacing my voice.

She shakes her head. I hear her stomach grumble and I get up. I replicate her a peanut butter and pickle sandwich and a glass of orange juice. She smiles at me when I hand it to her.

“What kind of pickles?” She asks.

“Bread and butter, your favorite.” I say with a smile.

She eats it in silence and drinks her juice. When she finished, she looked at me.

“What’s wrong, Kat?” I ask her.

“I’m torn. On one hand I sentence Q to an eternity in a horrible prison or I assist him in his suicide. I can’t do this, Tom. I’m too emotionally unstable for this at the moment. He was right. I’m not cut out for this.” She says. 

I wrap my arms around her and just hold her.

“I know this is a tough decision for you, but you can handle this. Kathryn Janeway can do anything no matter what her current condition is. He was wrong. Ok. No one can do things like you can. You’re freaking super woman.” I say to her.

She just presses her face into my chest.

“How did I get so lucky?” She asks.

“I’m pretty sure that I’m the lucky one here.” I retort.

She smiles and we just sit there for a while. Once she calms down, she disentangles herself from me. She lays her head on my shoulder.

“I know you’re scared about me dealing with the Kazon. But I’ll be back and I’ll be there for you when our daughters are born. I will never let you do this alone.” I say.

“What if they kill you? Seska is unpredictable and kinda insane. What if something goes wrong. I’m so afraid of losing you. I can’t do this on my own. This can’t be like last time.” She said, her tears started falling again.

I can’t promise her that everything will be fine because I can’t possibly know that. All I can do is hold her and let her know that I’m here. Which is what I do.

She calms down. I cradle her face in my hands. I brush her tears away with my thumbs. She smiles up at me. I brush lips against hers. It conveys all the love I feel for her. I pull back. I stand and leave her ready room knowing she’s all right.

When I get back to the bridge, Chakotay looks at me.

“She’s all right, Commander, just torn about the hearing, that’s all.” I say, returning to my station.

After my shift ends, I go back to her ready room. She lets me in. She looks upset again.

“What happened now?” I ask.

“Q happened. He’s trying to bribe me. He said that if I vote in his favor, the Continuum will send us home.” She says.

I can tell this is troubling her. 

“Come on, let’s head back to our quarters and relax for a little bit. I know you have some work to do, but you need some time for yourself.” I tell her.

I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her out of her ready room and into the turbo lift. When we reach our little home away from home, I draw Kathryn a bath. It’s not too hot but I should still help her relax. She’s getting undressed and heads into the bathroom.

“Wait, don’t move. I want to capture this moment.” I say as I grab the holo imager.

I snapped a picture of her. She is wearing a maternity coverup outfit. It’s light green. It closes around her breasts and exposes her stomach in a pretty and flowy way. She wears matching panties. She has a radiant smile and her hair flows down in soft waves. She looks absolutely beautiful and I smile at the picture. Her hands are on her belly.

“Why?” She asks curiously.

“I just want to remember this. You look all happy and in love with the kids and me in love with you and them. I just wanted to capture it. Relax, No one will never see it.   
Except maybe Harry.” I say with a wink.

She just rolls her eyes and smiles and takes off her remaining clothes and slides down into the tub. I put the bubble bath mixture in and she submerged herself in the water. She looks so happy. I leave and take the holo image. I replicate a frame for it. I write on the back. “My love. Hailey and Shannon at five months. The beauty that is Kathryn.” I admire my handiwork and place it on the table. 

I head back into the bathroom. She’s still taking a bath. Her eyes are closed and her head is resting against the top of the tub wall. Her arms are outstretched along the sides.

“You gonna join me or are you just going to stare?” She asks.

Her eyes are still closed. I smile and begin undressing. I slide into the tub. I’m facing her now.

“Whatcha thinking about?” I ask as I lace my fingers with hers.

“I’m trying not to.” She responds.

I chuckle. She opens her eyes and looks at me. She smiles. She motions with her finger for me to come closer so I do. 

“What have you been up to today?” She asks, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smile at her and wrap my arms around her back.

“Let’s see, I had a hot and heavy make out session with beautifully pregnant girlfriend in the turbo lift, I managed to scar Harry, we had a sick bay visit, I served my shift in the bridge, I fed my girlfriend and checked up on her, I returned to my shift, after my shift I once again went back to my incredibly sexy girlfriend and soon to be mother of my twin daughters, and I told her to come home and relax for a little bit, I ran her a bath, I took the most perfect picture of the most perfect woman and now I’m thinking about hot and heavy tub sex.” I tell her.

She smiles throughout and laughs at the part with Harry and the tub sex.

“I told you we can’t.” She says.

“Mmmh I think we can.” I say as I lean towards her.

She smiles and I kiss her. She pushes me back until my back is against the tub wall and she straddles me. It’s easier for her to do while submerged in water. She deepens our kiss and I demand entry into her mouth. She wraps her arms around my neck and my hands are at her hips. We break for air and this time she trails kisses down my neck. She nips in a few places and giggles when I moan. She’s adorable. I gently stroke her sides and she shifts her hips over my manhood. I twitch and go half hard. She brings her lips back up to mine. Her hands snakes down and she strokes my half she’s cock. She begins pumping and it’s driving me wild. I slide my hand up and knead her breast. She moans. I slide my other hand down and stroke her center. I swallow another moan. I’m rock hard now and ready for her to go down in me, but I need to tease her a bit first. I pinch and squeeze her nipple in the water and my other hand slides a finger into her center. She throws her head back and moans. I kiss her neck and jaw and push another finger into her. I begin moving my fingers inside of her. She’s starting to pant now and I know it’s working. I add a third finger and start pumping in and out of her. I tilt my wrist and hit her in just the right spot. She lets out a breathy moan and I continue to thrust my fingers hard into that spot. I can tell she’s close. I can feel her walls begin to clench around my fingers and I still my movements. She grunts. I remove my fingers entirely and she whimpers. I kiss her neck and she rests her head in my neck. I lift her hips and she complies. She aligns herself with my tip and she slowly sinks down onto me. It’s maddening. She starts riding me and my hands are trapping her thighs. She’s kissing me again as she continues to ride me. She increases the pace and shifts her hips and she sinks deeper into me. She lifts her hips up and only my head remains inside of her. Then she slams down and I go all the way into her. I moan and the sensation of completely filling her. She starts rotating her hips and clenching her muscles around me. I can feel myself getting close. I release her lips and begin to nip at her neck. With each bite, her movements increase. I continue to bite my way down her neck and she’s riding me so hard I’m about to explode. I slip my hand between our conjoined bodies and flick my thumb over her clit. She moans. I continue to work her up with her clit as I bite down her body. I’ve already bitten my way down her neck so now I’m at her collarbones. She’s almost there so I stop my movements with her clit and bite town her chest. I bite and suck her navel and then I lick and suck my way down her breasts. When I reach her nipples, I bite down. She lets out a guttural moan and I bite the other one. She bucks her hips and I match her movements and move upward. I return my lips to hers and I buck you into her. We both moan when we feel how deep I am and I can feel her walls start to clench. I slide my tongue in her mouth and I push down on her shoulders to make her ride me harder. I match her hips with my own and I can feel her clench around me. When she clenched my rock hard cock inside of her, I come hard. We both come together and swallow each other’s moans. I can feel my cum dripping down our legs but I don’t care. She kisses my lips quickly then pulls back to look at me.

“Thank you.” She says, cradling my face.

“For what?” I ask.

“For everything. You’re so good to me and I’m so lucky to have you. You take care of me and I love you for it.” She says.

“Well I love you and I did knock you up so, you know, it’s the least I could do since I don’t have to grow a human person inside my body, or two, and I don’t have to push them out of my body in a flurry of pain and a ring of fire so really, it’s the least I can do.” I tell her. With each point I make, I kiss her lips.

We just sit like that for a while, even though I’m only half hard, neither one of us moves. We like the connection. We continue to kiss. I slide my tongue between her lips and she battles me out for dominance. She wins, of course, and I just enjoy the feeling of her. As we kiss, I slide my hands up and down her sides, stopping under her breasts each time. I slide right up them till I make contact then I slide them back down again all the way to her knees. She just keeps her arms around my neck. We pull back for air and I look at her. I can see all the hickeys and bite marks I left. I touch one on her shoulder and she smiles.

“Yeah, I really enjoyed that one.” She says with a wink.

It’s the one that made her come. It’s also the deepest out of all of them.

“Well I am here to please,” I tell her with a smile.

I kiss the other side of her neck and she moans. It reverberates through my entire body and I start to get hard again. I’m still inside of her so she takes notice. She moans when I harden inside of her. She takes a moment to adjust and I slide my hand up from her thigh to her breast. I start kneading it. I swear this woman had perfect breasts. This is because she is perfect. She was clearly sculpted by the gods and I cannot be convinced otherwise.

She starts moving her hips and it makes me harden more.

“We should shift positions if you want a round two, babe.” I tell her.

“Why?” She asks.  
I kiss her neck.

“Because my legs are falling asleep and it’ll be more fun if we shift so I can be the one to thrust.” I say.

“Yes, but I like it when you get hard inside of me. It gets me all hot and bothered.” She whispers into my ear.

She bites my ear lobe and I can feel her hot breath on my neck. It sends all kinds of signals down below and she smiles when she feels me get even harder.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” She says breathily.

I’m rock hard now and she’s starting to ride me again.

“Nuh uh, my turn.” I say. 

She slides off of me and we shift so her back is to the wall.

“Computer drain tub by 34 percent,” I say.

She looks at me curiously but says nothing. When the computer finishes, I slide her down so her back is lower and her legs can spread further. Her hands are on her belly and I kiss it for good measure. I lean down and kiss her. The water just barely covers her breasts and center and it’s so hot to see. I slide my hand to my cock and pump a few times to work myself back up. She licks her lips when she sees me poking through the surface of the water. I grab her thighs and spread her legs. I position myself at her entrance and I thrust into her. She moans as her breasts move. She still has one hand on her belly but her other is gripping the edge of the tub. I squeeze her thighs tighter and thrust into her again. It takes a thrust time to get all the way in. Her hips slam into mine with each thrust we make. Each time I hit her in just the right spot and she moans deeply. My hands move to her hips as I pound into her. I’m so close I can feel my eruption building. She takes her other hand off of her belly and puts it on my back. I pull all the way out and slam into her as hard as I can. She lets out a deep gutter la moan and I explode inside of her. She kisses me down from my high and just lets my cum sink in. She releases the tub and wraps her arms around me. She kisses my lips gently. I continue to gently thrust into her. She smiles into the kiss.

“It’s ok, Tom, I don’t have to come again. I’m starting to get uncomfortable here and if you want to continue, we should move to the bed.” She says.   
I nod but I don’t move out of her yet. She just smiles and nods. I kiss her with a bruising force and I finally slip out of her. She whimpers but moves to stand.

“Computer drain tub.” She says.

I get out first and hand her a towel. When she’s done, I hand her her robe. She slips it on. I follow suit. We move into the bedroom and I walk up behind her. I wrap my arms around her and she leans into my embrace. I place kisses behind her ear and in her cheeks. She hums in content. She walks out of my embrace and moves to cover up. She puts on her nightgown and a pair of panties. I get the message and I change too.

She gets in bed and I lay down next to her. She snuggles up to me. I wrap my arm around and her breathing evens out. When I make sure she’s asleep, I get out of bed and head into the nursery. I place the picture of Kathryn that I took earlier on the table. I grab the letters and I hang them silently. Over the purple crib, the letters spelling Hailey hang on the wall. Above the faded pink crib, the letters spelling Shannon hang on the wall. I hang the mobiles. The unicorns are above Hailey’s crib and the fairies are above Shannon’s crib. The I irons are made of blue and clear glass and hang down. There are up to five unicorns in a string and there are multiple of them. The fairies are just one fairy hanging from a string, in a circle.

I smile as I look at the picture of Kathryn. She’s so beautiful and I’m so lucky to have her. I grab the stuffed dog and place it in Hailey's crib. I take the stuffed bunny and place it in Shannon’s crib. Everything is finally set up. I sit at her desk and send Neelix a message.

‘Neelix,  
I was wondering if you could help me plan a surprise baby shower for Kathryn sometime next week. I know it would mean the world to her. We can meet in our Quarters and do the gifts and food in the mess hall.   
Let me know if it’ll work for you.  
Tom’

I sent the message. I sit on the couch and read a book for a while. After a few hours, I hear Kathryn stir. I place my hook down and head over to her. She’s holding her belly and looking at the ceiling.

“What on your mind, Kat?” I ask her, leaning on the door frame.

She sighs and I walk over to her. She smiles up at me. She sits up. 

“I have to make my decision tomorrow and I’m torn. I don’t know what to do.” She says.

I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

“I know that you will make the right choice. You always do. Now why don’t you try and get some more sleep. I’ll be in the other room.” I say as I kiss her lips gently.

She smiles and nips and I kiss her again. I leave the room and she lays back down. I hear the console beeping and I see that Neelix has replied.

‘Hey Tom.  
That sounds like a wonder idea. If you’re not busy, I’m here in the mess hall if you want to go over it.

Neelix’

I smile. I get up from the desk and head into the bedroom. Kathryn just looks at me.

“Hey, I have to go meet someone for a bit. I’ll be back later. Try not to think over your deliberation too much and get some sleep. I love you and I’ll be back soon.” I tell her.

She just smiles and nods. I lean down and kiss her lips.

“I love you too. Don’t stay out too late, you’ve got Alpha shift tomorrow.” She says.

She pulls my head down for another kiss. I give her three quick kisses and I get up. I put on my shoes and head out the door.

I head to the mess hall. When I get there the kitchen light is on. 

“Neelix?” I say.

“In here, Lieutenant.” He says from behind the counter.

He found the corner and we headed to the sitting area by the windows.

I hand him a pad.

“This is what I was thinking.” I tell him.

He takes the pad and looks over it.

“This is an excellent plan, Mr. Paris.” He says brightly.

I nod with a smile.

“So we have everyone gather in your quarters and we stay in there while the decorating party gets everything set up. We have the Captain think everyone is just there to say Congrats and wish her well. Then we’ll head to the Mess Hall. It’s a wonderful idea, Tom. I can’t wait for the name and gender reveal.” He says.

He pauses for a moment before he states seriously, “you really love her, don’t you?”

“You have no idea. Here check out this picture of Kathryn from earlier today. It’s a copy of the real one. The real one is our quarters in the nursery.” I say, handing him the picture.

He takes it and smiles. He reads the back. 

“Those are some beautiful names, Tom. You are one lucky man. She looks beautiful. And so happy.” He says.

He hands the picture back to me.

“Yeah. This pregnancy has caused her to smile more. I’ve never met anyone like Kathryn before. She’s perfect and I’m so in love with her. I just wish she didn’t have to carry the weight of the ship on her shoulders as well as her mother duties.” I say sadly.

Neelix nods.

We finish planning Kathryn’s surprise.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 

After Tom leaves, I toss and turn for a bit. I can’t get comfortable and my mind is racing. I roll over and come face to face with Q.

“Trouble sleeping?”He asks.

I jump with the startle and get out of bed. I grab my robe and hastily put it on.

“Did you ever try warm Kylerian goat’s milk?” He asks.

“Get out!” I say harshly.

He’s still lying in my bed in that stupid night outfit with the sleeping cap. It’s all white. He’s laying on Tom’s side.

He snaps and a picture appears. 

“You know, Tommy sure can take a good picture. You look so happy in this picture it’s almost believable. Greens a great color on you by the way. Love the whole natural picture vibe. And the oh so adorable words Tommy wrote on the back. Almost makes one believe that you love each other. If only he knew that you were still in love with Mark and you have no intention of settling down with him. But kudos to you for your spectacular acting, Captain Preggers, you have him in the palm of your hand.” He says, tossing the picture at me. 

I look at the image. I do look happy. And Tom’s words melt my heart and I smile while rubbing my belly with my free hand. I place it on the nightstand. I turn and glare at him.

“Did you think about our offer?” He asks.

“You mean your bribe.” I say tying my robe over my protruding belly.

“Merely an incentive to make the proper decision.” He says.

“It’ll play no part in my deliberations.” I counter, glaring at him.

“No. I told them it wouldn’t. That’s why I talked them into giving you what you asked for. You have my word. He won’t go back to the cell.” I look away and stare at the wall.

“We’ll assign someone to look after him, whatever it takes.” I turn around and my back is facing him.

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” He asks.

I sigh. I rest my hands in my belly.

“That’s what I wanted.” I whisper.

“So, you’ve won. Let’s celebrate. Just you and me—“ I turn around at his words. He’s staring right at me.

“— the two of us.”

“What?” I say incredulously.  
This man is fucking insane.

“I’ll take you home. Before you know it, you’ll be scampering across the meadow with you little puppies and your daughters, the grass beneath your bare feet. A man coming over the hill, way in the distance, waves to you. You run to be in his arms, and as you get closer, you see that it’s… me.” He says, his hand gestures in the air.

“You?!” I ask with absurdity.

“I’d say forget Mark, but you obviously have, so forget Tom. I know how to show a girl a good time. You can off those two, leave them with Tom, and go galavanting across the galaxy with me.” I stare at him and rub my belly. I would never leave Tom or them like that.

“How would you like a ticker tape parade down Sri Lanka Boulevard? The Captain who brought Voyager back— a celebrated hero. I never did anything like that for Jean-Luc, but I feel very close to you. I’m not sure why. Maybe it’s because you have such authority and yet manage to preserve your femininity so well.” He says.

I glare at him and slowly approach him. My hands are still resting on my belly. I move to stand right in front of my bed and he smiles at me as I get closer. I continue to glare at him.

“Leave.” I tell him.

He just smiles and says “we’ll talk about this after the hearing tomorrow when you’ve calmed down and are less hormonal.” He winks then disappears.

I look around the room. He’s gone. I hear the doors open and see Tom come in.

“Kathryn, what are you doing up?” He asks, quickly approaching me.

“Q was here.” I say.

Tom nods then wraps his arms around me. He just holds me.

“Hey, how did the picture get in here?” He asks, noticing the picture on my nightstand.

“Q” I tell him.

“Ah, well let’s just go place it back where it was. Follow me, my dear, I have a little surprise for you.” He says with a smile. He takes one of my hands and pulls me toward the nursery.

When I enter, I gasp. It’s perfect. 

“Do you like it?” He asks sheepishly.

“I’m speechless. When did you have time to do all of this?” I ask him. The names are on the walls, he selected mobiles and hung them, he selected stuffed animals, he had cloth backgrounds behind each crib to match the color. It’s perfect. He places the picture of me on the table.

“Tom, it’s perfect. I love it. Oh, and I think they love it too.” I add as I feel a kick.

He smiles at me and places his hand on my belly. They kick again.

“I think you’re right.” He says with a smile.

I lean up and kiss him. He wraps his free arm around my neck and deepens the kiss. I part my lips and he slips his tongue between my lips. We break for air and rest our foreheads against each other. 

“Thank you.” I whisper.

I play over the conversation with Q. Am I just sticking with Tom for now? Am I still hoping Mark will wait for me? Do I want to take W up on his offer? Ok no to that last one.

“Kathryn, what did Q say to you? I can tell it’s bothering you.” He says.

“He said how in the picture I just look happy but it’s all a front and I’m just acting and that I should dump the girls in you when they’re born and run back to earth with him.” I confess.

I know my voice is cracking and sadness is thick in my voice. He leans down and kisses me.

“It’s going to be ok. Q will leave soon and all of this will go away.” He says.

“But what about your mission? Tom, I’m so afraid of losing you.” I tell him. 

“I know, but we’ve been through this, it has to be me.” He says, stroking my hair.

“You know the crew is going to hate you for leaving me, right?” I say.

“Yeah, I know, but as long as you don’t hate me then we’re good.” He says.

I suddenly feel exhausted and we head to bed. I take off my robe and climb into bed. This time when Tom lays behind me, I drift into a deep sleep.

The next day I made my deliberations. I ruled on Q’s behalf and he was granted mortality. He now goes by Quinn and the other Q is gone. When I got the hail from sickbay I knew something was wrong. When nobody knew who got him the nogatch hemlock to kill himself, I grew frustrated.

“I got it for him.” I turn and see the other Q. 

Damn it I was finally enjoying my privacy again.

“Why?” I ask.

“Because he reminded me of everything that I was. He was right. I have changed.” Q said.

I feel a sharp pain below my belly but I ignore it.

“How dare you allow that kind of poison on my ship. What if someone else had found it first? What if someone had… mph-“ I say.

I double over, grabbing my belly. Everyone turns and runs toward me. The Doctors started scanning me.

“I don’t know why or how, but Captain, you’re having contractions.” He says, panicking.

“Well can you stop them?!” I ask.

“I’ll try. If not, you better hope that premature labor won’t be fatal.” He says. I’m lifted onto a bio bed. In a flash, I’m in a sickbay gown.

“What the?” I hear the Doctor say.

“I figured it would be easier to examine her this way.” Q says.

“Janeway- mhm- Janeway. To bridge.” I say through gritted teeth as a bother contraction hits.

“Bridge here, Captain, are you ok?” Chakotay asks.

“God, do I sound ok?” I yell.

The doctor chimes in.

“Mr. Paris, please report to sickbay. Captain Janeway is going into premature labor-“

“Holy hell! Make it stop!!” I scream.

“Sickbay out.” He says.

“Captain, if you don’t calm down, it could make things worse.” He says frantically.

Tom comes sprinting in through the doors.

“What the hell happened, Doctor?” He demands.


	14. Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Investigations.

I’m plotting a course through this sector of space for the commander. 

“All set Commander.” I tell him.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He says.

“Janeway- mhm- Janeway. To bridge.” I hear.

I give the commander a look. It doesn’t sound good.

“Bridge here, Captain, are you ok?” Chakotay asks.

“God, do I sound ok?” She yells.

We both flinch.

“Mr. Paris, please report to sickbay. Captain Janeway is going into premature labor-“

“Holy hell! Make it stop!!” She screams.

“Sickbay out.” He says.

I break into a run to get to the turbo lift.

I ran to sickbay. When I get there, Kathryn is on a bio bed and screaming out in pain.

“What the hell happened, Doctor?!” I demand as I run to Kathryn’s side. 

I grab her hand and she squeezes it so tight I thought she was going to break it.

“She was here arguing with Q about providing dangerous poisons to Mr. Quinn and then she screamed out in pain, doubled over, and clutched her stomach.” Kes says frantically.

“Will she be ok?!” I ask.

“I don’t know. This kind of stress can be fatal with a woman over 35. We might lose them.” The Doctor says.

I feel Kathryn squeeze my hand again and I know she’s scared.

“It’s ok, Kat, it’s going to be ok. I’m here and we’ll get through this.” I tell as I tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Doctor, can you save all three of them?” I ask calmly even though I can feel my heart being ripped from my chest.

“If I can get her to lie still, I might be able to correct the shift of the fetus that caused this.” He said.

I nod and circle around Kathryn’s bio bed and stand at the headrest. I grab her arms and Kes still her legs.

“Kathryn, you have to stay still, I know it hurts and I know you’re scared but it’s the only way.” I tell her calmly.

She looks at me and stops moving.

The doctor proceeds with his procedure.

After what feels like an eternity, he speaks.

“Ok, I’ve corrected it. It looks like they will both survive. Captain, I’m afraid this incident means you have to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. It’s the only way to prevent this from happening again. And you two,” he says pointing at me and Kathryn, “no sex. Or physical exertion of any kind if you want this pregnancy to survive.” He says sternly.

We both nod.

“Computer, transport Captain Janeway to the bed in her quarters.” He says.

She disappears.

“I’ve had Kes put together a list of rules for you both to follow. She can do light duty only after 48 hours. I’ll inform the Commander. For now, I suggest you get used to being her personal servant because she is not allowed to move from bed.” He says.

I nod and grab the pad.

“She’s going to be ok though, right Doc? She can’t lose those girls. It will break her.” I tell him softly.

“I know. She should be fine. If anything happens, call me immediately.” He says.

“And if either of you need anything, feel free to call me, Tom.” Kes says kindly.

I nod and leave.

When I enter our quarters, I can hear Kathryn crying. I sit next to her on the bed and gather her in my arms. I stroke her hair gently.

“The Doctor says that’s as long as you remain in bed, everything will be fine. It’s going to be ok.” I say gently.

I can feel her shaking as she cries. She just clutches me.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go through with our plan, Kat, I can’t leave you in this state.” I tell her.

She shakes her head.

“No, you have to. It’s the only way to save this crew. I’ll manage on my own. And I’ll always have Tuvok and Kes and Sam. I’ll be fine.” She says.

I just hold her. I will go through with the big phase next week.

“I love you.” I tell her.

“I love you too.” She says through tears.

I just continue to hold her. The door chimes.

“Come in.” I say.

It’s Q.

“What do you want, Q. I’m pissed as hell at you for causing this.” I say.

Kathryn is still clutching onto me.

“I came to check on Captain Janeway. I came to see if I could help.” He says honestly.

“You must be telling the truth because you chimes instead of intruding.” I say.

He approaches Kathryn and I shoot him a warning look. Kathryn doesn’t move. Her face is buried in my chest and her tears have lessened a bit.

“Captain… Kathryn. The Continuum has granted me permission to aide you in this matter. I know of Tom’s plan and I will be here to help you while he’s gone. It’s just until you’re all out of danger then I will leave for good. I will also respect your privacy.” He says.

Kathryn looks up and swallows.

She slowly turns to face Q. My heart breaks just looking at how sad she is.

“No thank you, Q. I’m fine. I have people I love Hera to help me and that’s enough, but seriously, thank you, Q, for your offer. It’s very kind of you.” She says with little emotion in her voice.

He nods and disappears. She leans into me and I just hold her.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The next few weeks were really difficult. I couldn’t move and I felt utterly helpless. Tom has been so good to me though. Today, he is supposed to be leaving for the Talaxian convoy.

“I don’t want to leave you, Kat.” He says.

We’re sitting in my bed and he’s holding my hand. 

“I don’t want you to either, but we have to do this. I’ll be fine. Sam is here every night and then Kes is here during the beta shift and then the doctor is here during the alpha shift and Neelix drops by to feed me and Tuvok and Chakotay drop in to check on me before and after their shifts. I’ll be fine. It’s only a few weeks. A month tops. You’ll make it back in time.” I tell him.

He rests his forehead against mine. He’s resting his free hand on my belly. He leans down and kisses me. His packed bags are in the corner and he leaves in an hour. Neelix said he wants to air an episode of his show in twenty minutes. I have it queued up. 

“I have to leave now.” He says sadly.

“I know.” I say. He rubs my belly gently and kisses me. It’s passionate and full of love and my free hand wraps around his neck. My other hand is on top of his on my belly. I pull back and he chases my lips again. He kisses me breathless four more times. He gently pecks my lips. We separate and he looks down at our hands. He leans down and kisses my belly twice and moves to stand.

He kisses me again and tangles his hand in my hair. He rubs my belly one more time, pecks my lips, and backs away from me, slowly, pulling my hand with his. He stops for a moment and runs back and kisses me again. I moan. I push on his shoulders and pulls back.

“Go.” I tell him.

He kisses me again.

“Go.” I say again.

He looks down at me and leaves. He looks at me and his eyes say everything. I know how much he loves me and how much this kills him.

He heads to the transporter room.

“Transporter room 1 to Janeway.” I hear B’Elanna say.

“Janeway here.” I say.

“He’s about to beam aboard the Talaxian convoy, Captain.” She says.

“I love you, Kathryn.” I hear him say.

I start crying.

“I love you too.” I choke out. 

I put my hand over my mouth and try to fight my tears. I hear him step up onto the transporter pad. 

“Energizing.” I hear B’Elanna say.

“He’s gone, Captain. Are you all right?” She asks.

“I will be. I can make him stay if he doesn’t want to.” I say.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Janeway out.” I say.

Neelix’s tribute to Tom had my shaking with tears and Kes and Sam were holding me. Naomi was in the nursery. I told Sam she could put her in there. They both share a look and I know they no longer respect Tom. 

“I can’t believe he did this to you. He seemed so happy and in love.” Sam says.

She tucks my hair behind my ear and holds me tighter. My door chimes.

“Come in.” I say.

I wipe my tears away and Tuvok, Chakotay, Neelix, Harry, and B’Elanna all enter.

I look at them.

“Can I help you?” I ask, addressing all of them simultaneously.

“We just came to check on you, Captain.” B’Elanna says.  
They all come into my bedroom.

“I’m fine.” I tell them. They look at Kes and Sam and know better.

“He’ll be back, ok, he’ll be back.” I say.

They all share a look.

“Captain, I don’t think that’s the case. He said he was never coming back.” Neelix says.

I look at him.

“What?” I say.

“Before he beamed over, he told me to tell you that even though you want to believe he’ll be back, he won’t be. That the price for his mission is his life and he just couldn’t tell you because you would t let him leave. He also told me to tell you how much he loves you. And I can tell that he meant every word.” B’Elanna chimes in.

I just stare at her. I sit up and rest against my headboard.

My door chimes again. I sigh.

“Come in.” I say.

The doctor enters and heads into my room.

“I’m going to need all of you off of the bed. I need to examine my patients.” He says.

Everyone stands up.

“I’ll be fine, thank you, all of you, for your support. I need to speak with the doctor privately. I’ll speak with you all tomorrow.” I say.

They nod and leave. The doctor begins scanning me.

“How are you holding up, Captain?” He asks.

“I’ve been better but I’ll manage.” I say.

He just nods. He taps at the tricorder.

“Well, it looks like you can start dressing yourself and walking again. Everything is going very well, but you’re still confined to your quarters unless I say otherwise. Not too much walking and I still recommend you let people help you.” He says.

I nod.

“Just eight weeks to go, Captain. Then you can hold them and start working.” He says with a smile.

I smile back but I know it doesn’t reach my eyes. I don’t want that to come just yet. I feel like they’re so much safer inside of me. And I won’t do it without Tom.

“Thank you, Doctor.” I say.

He nods and leaves. I move to stand up. It feels weird. I support myself on my table and make my way over to my bathroom. I decide to run a bath. While in there, I think of Tom and the night we had when I found out I was pregnant.

“I’m so thrilled, Kathryn. I can’t believe I get to do this with you.” Tom says with a smile.

“Tom, I’m still the Captain. We can never be anything more than parents. I can’t be your girlfriend or your lover or anything like that. This was only supposed to be a one time thing to get me off for the next few years.” I tell him, looking at the floor.

He steps closer to me. I can feel him in front of me. He lifts my chin with his finder and I look him in the eyes. 

“I think that people will understand.” He says.

I shake my head.

“You know what else I think?” He asks. Walking towards me.

I kept stepping back until my back hit the bulkhead near his bedroom door. 

“I think that you want this too.” He says, leaning in to kiss me.

I try to lean back but I can’t. He gets closer and our lips touch. His hands go to my hips and I try to fight the kiss. I give in and wrap my arms around his back and neck and kiss him back. It’s rough and passionate. He presses me up against the wall. His hands move and he’s unzipping my jacket. He untucks my shirt and slides his hand underneath it. His other hand goes up to my hair and pulls out the pins. He pulls back and I release him so he can take my jacket off and I shake my head so my hair falls into place. He takes off my turtleneck next, then my tank top. He stares at me and places his hands on my hips. He presses me back into the bulkhead and he kisses me with a bruising force. He slides one of his hands up my side and places it just under my breast. I let out a moan. I move my hands to his jacket and unzip it. He releases me to take it off. He releases my lips to take off his other shirts. As soon as he’s done. He presses into me again and his lips are on mine. His hand is right under my breast, pushing my bra up. His other hand is tangled in my hair. My hands are roaming his body. 

He pulls back from me and looks me in the eyes. We’re both panting. He leans down and sucks and nips down my neck and to my collarbones. He’s marking his way down my body. When he reaches my breasts, he stops for a moment. He looks at me, then he starts nipping at the tops of my breasts. He slides his other hand to just below my other breast and pushes my bra up. He has more to nip at, this way. My hands are on his back and I let out a moan. He’s at the tips of my bra when a combadge goes off.

“Torres to Paris.” She says.

Tom sighs and grabs his combadge off the floor. He returns to trapping me against the bulkhead. I decide to tease him a little. I begin nipping and sucking at his neck. He clears his throat and responds.

“Paris here.” His voice is slightly off and I continue my trail of hot, wet kisses down his neck.

“Tom I need your help on the Hilo deck when you get a chance. It’s acting up again and I need to know how to fix it with the program running.” She says.

I bite down on his neck where it meets his shoulder and he bites back a moan. His grip on my hip tightens. 

“I’ll be down in an hour.” He says.

“Ok, see you then. Torres out.” She says.

He throws his combadge over his shoulder and presses his body flush against mine.

“That was very unfair, my dear. I feel like I need to get you back for that.” He says with a smile.

I just stare at him challengingly. He grips my hips and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. He presses me into the bulkhead and takes his hands and opens my pants. He slides the zipper down and slides a hand inside. I moan. He slides his other arm around my waist and backs up. He walks me into the bedroom and drops me into his bed. I giggle when we land. I drop my legs and he lays on top of me. He slides his hand further into my pants and kisses me. He slides his hand into my underwear. The next hour was fun and rough and explosive.

Remembering that night made me smile. Tom had already loved me by then. I miss him so much and it’s killing me everyday that he’s gone.

I was given permission from the doctor to attend the briefing the next morning.

“Mr. Neelix, I’m very pleased with your program, especially your tribute to Lieutenant Paris. While I couldn’t stop him from leaving, it warmed my heart to see your program.” I say.

“Thank you.” He says.

I rest my hands on my very swollen belly and lean back.

“Captain, have you decided who’s going to replace Paris?” Chakotay asks.

I sigh. 

“I have several people in mind.Baytart is one. Hamilton. - Doctor would you please stop scanning me.” I say.

He closes his tricorder.

“Well if you had transported down here like I told you to I wouldn't feel the need to keep scanning you.” He says.

“Captain, do you think…? I mean, it’s possible Tom might change his mind, to come back. I don’t believe he would leave you like that. Maybe you shouldn’t replace him so quickly.” Harry says.

I rub my belly. 

“Harry, Lieutenant Paris made his decision with no indication that he had any doubts about it or that he might change his mind in the near future. If the woman he loves couldn’t make him stay then he’s not coming back. We have to accept that and move on. It looks like being a father just wasn’t in the cards for him.” I say to Harry, sadly.

I continue to rub my belly.

Harry gets up and walks toward me. He leans down and envelopes me in a big hug. I hug him back.

“Captain, I know this is hard for you but you’re not alone in this.” He says.

I smile up at him. “Ooh.” I say.

Everyone looks at me.

“Sorry, just a really big kick.” I say.

Harry and Chakotay both ask if they can feel and I nod. They both place a hand on my massive belly and smile when they feel a kick.

Everyone sits back down and we continue.

“What’s our tactical status?” I say.

“All systems are functional.” Tuvok responds.

“Engineering to Torres.” Jonas says.

Something about him rubs me the wrong way.

“Go ahead.” She says.

“We have a problem here.” Jonás says.

“What is it?” She replies.

“The magnetic constrictors have lost alignment. The plasma stream is way too hot. It’s starting to infect the injector valves.” He says.

“I’m on my way.” She says and stands to leave.

“We’re finished here. Dismissed.” I say.

“Lieutenant, if I may… this sounds like news of substance to me.” Neelix says.

She sighs.

“Just stay out of our way.” She says and leaves.

We’re on the bridge and I’m in my chair as Neelix talks about mining some materials that we need.

“Captain, message coming in from the Talaxian convoy.” Harry says.

“On screen.” I say.

“Captain Janeway…” Laxeth says. He’s the leader of the Talaxian convoy.

“What’s happened?” I ask.

“We were attacked by the Kazon-Nistrim.” He says.

My heart drops.

“Do you have any casualties? How can we help?” I ask.

“We have no serious casualties, and they didn’t take any of our cargo. The one thing they were interested in was your former crewman and your, the term he used was ‘boyfriend’, Thomas Paris. They took him aboard their ship and then left. I thought you’d want to know. And Captain, he wanted us to tell you something in case something like this happened. He wanted you to know that he loves you more than anything and that he’s sorry.” He says.

I rest my hand on my belly and I can feel the tears start to fall.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 

Leaving Kathryn has been so hard. On the Talaxian convoy, I have a sleeping place. It’s kind of like a net hammock bolted to the walls. I have a dresser type thing. I have a shelf next to my sleeping space. I put the picture of Kathryn there.

“Is she your mate?” One of them asks.

“Yeah, in a way. In our culture, we don’t use the term mate. She is my girlfriend.” I reply.

“She’s very beautiful. Is she with child?” He asks.

“Yes she is and yes she is. She’s carrying twin girls.” I say with a smile. I take the picture and hold it.

“How long ago was this taken?” He asks.

“About two months ago. She was five months pregnant here. She wore this green lace thing and put the flowers in her hair. It’s a custom for pregnancy pictures.” I tell him.

“She looks very happy. How long is a human pregnancy?” He asks.

“40 weeks or nine months. She is seven months along. She was so heartbroken when I left her.” I say sadly. 

He motions toward the picture and I hand it to him. He looks at it and smiles. He flips it over and reads the back of it.

“What is her name?” He asks.

“Kathryn. She was nervous about a relationship with me when she found out she was pregnant. In our ship, a Captain really isn’t allowed to be in a relationship with a subordinate, especially one under her direct command. But we made it work. She is the love of my life and I had to leave her behind.” I say sadly.

“So the names for your unborn girls are Hailey and Shannon? They’re very pretty names, unusual but pretty.” He says.

“Thanks.” I say.

I take the picture back and place it on the shelf. Our ship rocks and we both head to the bridge.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“The Kazon are back.” The head Talaxian says.

“So it is true.” The Kazon Maj says over the viewscreen.

“Tom Paris knocked up the uptight Captain Janeway then left her. I must say, I didn’t believe it when I heard. I guess she’s only good in bed until she’s pregnant.” He says with an ugly smile.

“My reasons for leaving had nothing to do with her. I just couldn’t stand living under starfleet rules and principles.” I say.

“Well Seska has informed me that you know a great deal about Voyager and that you would be an asset to us. You are to join us for a briefing, and if you don’t, I’ll kill your Captain.” He says.

I nod and he beams me aboard.

I walk around the room that I’m being held in. The doors open and Seska walks in. 

“Tom Paris…” she says with a smile.

“Hello, Seska. You’re looking radiantly maternal.” I say, crossing my arms.

“In another month, Chakotay will have a son… or a daughter. I really didn’t want to know which. Makes it more interesting, don’t you think? I know that you’ve managed to work your way into the Captain’s pants. I hear she’s just a month behind me.”

“I guess you could say that.” I reply.

“I have no idea which one Chakotay would prefer. He and I rarely see eye to eye. You’ve probably had your problems with him lately too. Especially with him being madly in love with your baby mama. I know all about what’s happened. Your sudden inability to be Starfleet’s good boy and the Captain’s well trained lap dog.” She says.

“It’s not sudden. I never really fit in there. Kathryn was supposed to be different but she is just like the rest of them. So I left. She can raise the baby on her own.” I say.

“Then ‘Lieutenant Tom Paris’ was just a pretense.” She says.

“No. No, it was me trying very hard to be someone I finally couldn’t be.” I say.

“I never liked you, Tom. I didn’t trust you. I don’t trust you now.” She says.

“I can assure you the feeling is mutual.” I say.

“Fine. But we might be able to help each other… if you’re telling the truth.” She says as she puts a fist on her hip and leans against a console.

“Is that why you kidnapped me, threatened Kathryn, and dragged me here so we can be pals now?” I ask, crossing my arms again.

“I thought it might make sense to you.” She says.

“And if it doesn’t?” I ask.

“The Kazon tend to be excessive in their use of force. It’s nothing I can change. But I can promise you’ll be well treated on this ship if we decide we can work together.” She says.

“What exactly would that mean?” I ask.

“You’re an excellent pilot. And you knocked up a strong independent woman and then left her. The Kazon respect you. We could make good use of your skills and, of course, you have information about Voyager that could be quite valuable.” She says.

“It seems to me like you’re already getting a lot of valuable information about Voyager from somewhere.” I tell her.

She just smiles.

“Think about it, Tom. Think about where you want to be when the Nistrim seize Voyager and start taking control of the quadrant sector by sector. Just let me know.” She says as she leaves the room.

I walk over to the console. I access all of their information.


	15. What Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. For now. I just felt this was a good place to stop. Kathryn and Tom brace themselves for a big moment.

“Janeway to Transporter room 2, do you have him?” I ask desperately.

“Yes ma’am we do. We’re beaming him to sickbay.” I sigh with relief and leave the bridge and head to sickbay.

When I get there, Kes and the Doctor are working on Tom.

“How is he?” I ask, rushing as fast as I can to his side.

I grab his hand in mine.

“He’s going to be just fine, Captain.” He says.

“I have to patch him up. I’ll call you when I’m finished so you can see him.” He says.

I nod and release his hand. Kes gives me a reassuring smile and I sit in one of the other bio beds. Kes grabs a tricorder and scans me.

“Captain, I think you should stay here overnight for observation. Your baby has shifted again. Lay down and the doctor will correct in a bit.” She says kindly.

I lay down and rest my hands on my massive belly. I’m almost eight months pregnant so it’s getting harder and harder to see the floor.

After a while, the doctor finishes with Tom and comes over to me. He corrects the baby’s shifted position and tells me to stay here overnight just to be safe. I nod.

“He’ll be able to wake up in the morning, for now get some sleep.” Kes says.

I nod and drift into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, the Doctor is scanning me.

“Ok, it looks like everything is good but no duty for 48 hours. Stay here until I can wake Mr Paris then both of you can catch up.” He says.

I just nod. I turn my head and look at Tom. He’s so still. I move my hands to my belly and I can feel them kick. I take comfort in the fact that I can feel them being so active.

“Captain, Tom is waking up.” Kes says gently.

She helps me sit up and I look at him. The Doctor and Kes help me slide off the bio bed and I walk over to Tom.  
I grab his hand and look at him. He’s sleeping but he looks healthy again. His eyes flutter and I’m looking right into his blue eyes.

“Kathryn,” he says groggily.

“Yes, Tom, I’m here.” I tell him, squeezing his hand.

He smiles and sits up. He pulls me toward him gently and wraps his arms around me.

“I missed you.” He says.

He leans up and kisses me. I put my other hand on his face and he deepened the kiss. One of his hands slides to my hip and the other rests on my belly.

“I missed you, too. We all did.” I say when we separate. I motion toward my belly when I speak.

He leans down and kisses my belly. I smile and tangle my free hand in his hair. He wraps his arms back around me and rests his chin on my belly. He stares up at me and smiles. I smile back as I play with his hair. His grip around my waist is tight. My hand that’s not in his hair is supporting my back.

The sickbay doors open and Tuvok, B’Elanna, Chakotay, Neelix, and Harry all come in. They all smile when they see us.

“I told you he would never leave her like that.” Harry says.

“He loves her too much.”

“I can’t believe we doubted him. I guess seeing the Captain so sad is what really made us doubt him.” B’Elanna says.

I turn and look at them. They smile.

“If you all are down here then who is managing my ship?” I ask sternly.

They all smile.

“Lieutenant Ayala is in charge of the bridge until one of us gets back.” Chakotay says.

I nod. They all approach. They just stare at me and Tom. Tom is still gazing up at me and I’m just so in love with him.

“We owe you an apology, Tom.” B’Elanna says.

He finally sits back and looks at them. He releases me to rest one hand on my hip, pulling me toward him, and the other on my belly.

“We were wrong to doubt you. You put in a great performance, Paris.” Chakotay says.

He nods.

“I knew you wouldn't leave her. I knew you loved her too much for that.” Harry says with a smile.

“Captain, would you and Lieutenant Paris like some privacy?” Tuvok asks.

“That would be great, thanks Tuvok.” I say with a smile.

They all nod and head to the Doctor’s office and research room, leaving me and Tom alone.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” I tell him sternly but softly.

He looks up at me. 

“I promise that I will never leave you again. I love you, Kathryn Janeway, and I’m never letting you go.” He says with a smile. 

I smile back and he kisses me. It’s rough and passionate and conveys all of the love he feels for me. I wrap my arms around his neck. We break for air and he nuzzles and kisses my neck.

“I love you, too.” I say.

He gently nips at my neck. His hand is roaming my belly and his other is firmly planted on my hip. 

I wrap my arms around him in a hug. He responds and we just hold each other.

“Wow, I can feel them kicking through all our clothes.” He says with a smile.

I just nod. He leans in and kisses me again. 

“And how were my two precious angles while I was away and did they behave for their beautiful mother?” Tom asks.

I chuckle.

“They missed their father.” I say.

He looks up at me. He stands and wraps his arms around me. He kisses me again and I wrap my arms around his neck. We hear the doctor clear his throat. Tom smiles and keeps kissing me.

“Ok you two, that’s enough of that. He was only gone a day.” The Doctor says.

The others are fighting back laughter and I notice that Tuvok and Harry must’ve left. 

“You are both free to return to your quarters but you are off duty for the next three days.” He says.

We nod and leave sickbay. As we walk, Tom laces his fingers through mine. I smile at him. As soon as the turbo lift doors close, he has me pressed against the wall. I may be huge, but he doesn't seem to care. He kisses me into tomorrow and I moan. We don’t notice the doors open and when we separate. We notice a very uncomfortable looking Harry.

We stare at him and he turns ten shades of red.

“Heading up, Harry?” Tom asks, still pressing me to the wall. He kisses me quickly then turns back to Harry.

“I’ll take the next one. You two have fun.” He says and the doors close again.

Tom’s lips latch into mine again and we continue. This time we hear the doors open and we head to our quarters. Once inside, I sit on the couch and Tom stands in front of me.

“I’m sorry.” He says.

“For what, Tom?” I ask, rubbing my belly.

“I know you were in a lot of pain while I was gone.” He says.

“Tom, we agreed on the plan.” I reply.

“I know.” He says as he wraps his arms around me.

He places one of his hands in my belly and laces his fingers through mine while the other releases my hair from its ponytail.

**/\\**  
We find ourselves in desperate need for dilithium and Neelix informs me of a planet rich with unmined dilithium. We set a course and head there. When we reach the planet we receive a hail.

“I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We are a peaceful people in search of dilithium due to our near empty supply.” I say from my chair.

“I am Lunik. I am chief Ambassador for our planet, Celevious Prime. We would of course be willing to discuss trade negotiations with you.” He says with a smile.

“We would love to, Chief Ambassador.” I say with a smile.

“Would you be ok with beaming aboard our vessel to discuss trade?” I ask.

“Of course, Captain.” He says.

He is beamed to the bridge.

“Hello Captain Kathryn Janeway.” He says with a smile.

I smile back and struggle to get up.

“Would you like a hand, Captain?” Chakotay asks.

I nod. He stands and helps me to my feet.

“Ahh, Captain Kathryn, you are with child, yes?” He asks.

“Yes, I hope that won’t be a problem.” I say.

“Of course not, you are just much larger than the females of my planet.” He says.

“Yes well I am carrying two children so that is why I am so big.” I say, resting my hands on my belly.

“Are you married, Captain?” He asks.

“Would it offend you or your people if I wasn’t?” I ask.

“No, no. Single mothers are well respected on our planet. We cannot thrive as a species without our women.” He says.

“Ahh yes well I’m not a single mother, the father is also in this ship.” I say, moving my hands to support my back.

“Ahh yes yes.” He says. 

“How long are your terms of pregnancy for your species?” He asks.

“Nine months or 40 weeks. I am just over eight months along so I am almost there.” I say.

“Very nice. Now where shall we discuss trade, Captain Kathryn?” He asks.

I motion toward the conference room.

“This way, Ambassador.” I say.

Chakotay, Tuvok, and Tom follow suit.

I sit at my usual spot and the men sit around me. I roll my eyes.

“I see that these three men are very protective of you, Captain Kathryn. Which one is your mate?” He asks.

I look at Tom and he speaks up.

“I am, Ambassador.” He says.

“You’re a very lucky man.” He says.

“Believe me, I know,” he says with a smile.

We discuss trade negotiations and come to an agreement. We also discuss shoreleave and the ambassador says that I must go down to the surface to confirm everything with their Head Minister. I told him that I will discuss it with the Doctor and get back to him. He smiles and beams back to his ship.

“Absolutely Not!!” Tom says.

We’re back on the bridge, discussing what to do.

“Don’t you dare start with me, Tom.” I say in an icy tone.

“Captain, you can’t go down there. We can’t transport through their atmosphere and you can’t go in a shuttle.” Chakotay says.

“Why the hell not?!” I demand.

“Because you’re eight months pregnant. Would have let Samantha Wildman go down there in a shuttle at that stage of her pregnancy?” Tom asks.

I sigh. He’s right.

“You put in place a rule that states any crewmember over three months pregnant is not to go on away missions or down to the surface of planets or moons in a shuttle because something could go wrong and it puts them at a greater risk. The rule must also apply to the Captain if the rule is to be unforced by others.” Tuvok says.

I shoot him a steely glare. 

“All right, fine. I’ll stay put. Let’s see if Lunik can suggest allowing us to transport down there.” I say in surrender.

While back in our quarters, Tom and I are lying in bed waiting for the alarm to go off. 

“So how are you today?”Tom asks with a kiss.

“I’m better than I was yesterday.” I say with a smile. He smiles back and leans over me to kiss me.

“Tom,” I say against his lips.

“Hm?” He continues to kiss me.

“We need to get up for our shift.” I say.

“No.” He says as he locks his lips with mine again.

I moan as he slips his tongue into my mouth. I pull back.

“Tom, we have to get up. Come on.” I say, patting his shoulder.

He groans, kisses me a few more times, then rolls off me. I smile and pull back the comforter. I stand and place my hand on my back.

“Hey.” Tom says.

“Yes, Love?” I respond.

“Are you pregnant?” Tom quips.

I smile and roll my eyes.

“Surprise.” I say with a smile.

We both get dressed and head to the bridge.

We talk with the Ambassador about our new protocols. After a while, we come to an agreement. They can use their methods of transporters to beam me down.

We make the trade and the crew leaves for shore leave. We have two weeks.

Tom and I share a little cottage near the beach away from other people. While we can’t exactly do much, it’s still nice.

“I’m sorry this couldn’t have occurred two months later so we could be baby free.” I say.

“Hey, I’m here with you. That’s all that matters.” He says as he places his hands in my hips.

He leans down and kisses me. All of a sudden I feel a sharp, shooting pain. I double over clutching my stomach.

“Kathryn, what’s wrong?” Tom asks.

“Call the Doctor and the minister now!” I say.

“Why?” He asks like an idiot!

“Because I’m having contractions that’s why!” I yell.

“Oh my god. ok ok, um don’t panic and take deep breaths. Paris to The Doctor.” He says.

I take deep breaths as the contractions get closer together.

“Yes Mr Paris.” The Doctor says.

“Kathryn is having contractions. Can you get eight he minister and beam us up?” He asks.

“Yes, one moment. Have her lay down and I’ll alert you when I’m finished.” He says.

The comm. line closes and I nod and head to the couch. I lay down and place my hands in my belly. I since as another sharp contraction hits. Tom grasps my hand.

“Doctor to Lieutenant Paris.” I hear.

“Yes Doctor?”he asks.

“The minister and I will be down shortly. I’m afraid we can’t transport the Captain in this state. I have everything I could possibly need beaming down there now.” He says.

“Thanks Doc, París out.” He says.

They bother come rushing into the room. The Doctor takes the tricorder and scans me.

“It looks like they’re ready to come now, Captain. It may be early, but it doesn’t look like they are underdeveloped in any way. They are ready now. Since your water still hasn’t broken, we can transport you to their medical facility using a cart of some sort.” He says.

He wheels is a cart bed thing and he and Tom lift me onto it.

“Ok, Kat. It’s time. We’re having a baby.” He asks.

“What the hell do you mean we? Last time I checked I’m the one doing all the work!” I say through gritted teeth with a tone of irritation.

“Ah yes, I remember when my wife went into labor. She had much the same reaction.” The minister says.

“Ok we’re here. This way Doctor. I’m here.” We go into a room and I’m lifted into a type of medical bed.

“Ok, you need to start walking, Captain. You can’t be laying down when your water breaks. Go for a walk outside this facility with Mr Paris. Alert me as soon as your water breaks and we’ll begin the delivery.” The Doctor says.

I nod and sit up. Tom helps me down and we head out.

“I know it’s earlier than expected, but it’s still exciting.” Tom says.

“Yeah it’s fucking amazing.” I say sarcastically as another contraction surges. 

I feel another one. I feel two more and I start to pick up my pace. After about twenty minutes, I feel moisture surge out between my legs.

“Tom, my water just broke!” I state.

“Paris to the Doctor, her water just broke. Now what?” He asks like an idiot!

“My Paris, now lead her back inside so she doesn’t deliver them on the sidewalk. What is with men and becoming idiots when a woman goes into labor.” The Doctor says. I let out a chuckle.

We head back inside and I get lifted back into the bed.

“Ok Captain. Your contractions are just under a minute apart and you're almost fully dilated. I’ll check in your progress in half an hour.” The Doctor says.

I nod. Tom laces his finger through mine and we both place our other hand on my belly. I hiss as another contraction hits.

Harry and B’Elanna walk through the doors. 

“Captain, we heard you were in labor, is everything alright?” Harry asks.

“I’m fine. The doctor says that even though it’s early, they’re ready now.” I say. 

I motion them over and return my hand to my belly.

“Here, you wanna feel them kick?”I ask.

They look hesitant but join me. I take B’Elanna’s hand and place it on one side and place Harry’s on the other. They both smile when they feel the kick.

“They’re kicking one last time before they rip through my body and send me into an uncontrollable pain.” I say.

The doctor comes back in and announces that I have to push in the next contraction. B’Elanna and Harry practically bolt out of there. I push and I scream out. It is the worst fucking thing I have ever felt.

“Keep your breaths even and relax, Captain.”

“Shut the hell up!” I scream.

I squeeze Tom’s hand so tight that I break it. The local doctor heals it and he decides to support me from a distance.

“You are so lucky there is nothing I can throw in here.” I say to Tom.

“Why is that?” He asks.

“Because when I had Kelly I was throwing things at everyone. Sharon said it was fun to watch all the men in the room quiver with fear for a change.” I say through labored breaths.

“Ok, Captain, just few more and she should start coming out.” The Doctor says. 

I push and after the third push, I feel like I’ve been set on fire and I scream out as though someone is ripping out my insides.

“She’s crowning.” He says.

“Cmon Kat, you’re doing great.” Tom says.

“Oh Go to hell! God this is all your damn fault!!” I scream through tears and searing pain.

“How is it his fault?” The Minister asks.

“Because if he hadn’t kissed me on that damn away mission then I wouldn’t have slept with him then I would t have gotten pregnant and I wouldn’t be pushing a fucking watermelon out of my body with a second one right behind while feeling like I’m being burned alive and someone is ripping out my insides with their bare ha da and slicing me open with a full knife with extreme force so yes it’s all his damn fault!!” I scream.

“She almost out Captain. Just one more push and you’ll be halfway done.” The Doctor says.

I push once more and I scream out. I can hear crying and the Doctor places her in a small bed like thing and returns his attention to me.

“Ok Captain. One more to go. On the next contraction, push and she should come out faster than the first one.” He says.

I nod and I push. It takes just three pushes for the other one to be out of me. I lean back and catch my breath.

“If you ever come near me again, I will tab you then flush you out a damn airlock.” I say to Tom.

He gulps and nods.

The doctor cleans them up and bundles them and brings them over to me. Tom has joined me and is right next to me. He leans down and kisses me.

“It’s over now. We just have to name them then you can go to sleep.” He says.

I nod.

“Ok Captain. Here is baby number one.” The Doctor says, handing her to me. I smile and she wraps her hand around my finger. She’s beautiful. She has black hair and deep blue eyes. She has pale skin and faint freckles.

“And Mr Paris, here is baby number two,” the Doctor says handing her to Tom.

“She has your eyes, Kat. He says, looking at the one I’m holding.

“I think this one should be Hailey.” I say.

Tom nods and smiles.

“So Hailey has her mother’s beautiful blue eyes and Shannon has deep green eyes. Sounds like they both are perfect to me.” He says. The doctor just smiles at us.

Some of the other crew members come in and congratulate us. It’s wonderful. Eventually, Tom looks at the Doctor and he kicks everyone out. He takes Hailey and puts her in the baby thing and tells Tom to do the same with Shannon when he’s done holding her. He nods.

“I just don’t want to put her down yet.” He says, gazing at her.

“Babe, you’re going to have to if you want to hold Hailey.” I say with a smile.

He places Shannon in her bed thing and comes to me.

“You do amazing and you managed to do it while looking sexy as hell.” He says as he kisses me.

“Well I do try.” I say.

He climbs onto the bed next to me and holds me. I drift off to sleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kathryn was wonderful during the delivery. The girls are absolutely perfect just like their mother. After she fell asleep, I went and picked Hailey up. I gazed into her eyes for a while and I saw that she was just like Kathryn. She wrapped her little hand around my finger and I smiled. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I placed her back in her bed thing and laid back down next to Kathryn. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her.

When I woke the next morning, the doctor was there.

“How are they, Doc?” I ask.

“They are just fine but they want their mother to feed them, it appears.” He says.

“Feel free to wake her but I will not be the victim of her wrath.” I say with a smile.

I stare at Kathryn and I kiss her head.

“Mr Paris, you can wake her. I will continue to scan the infants while you do.” The Doctor says.

I roll my eyes. I rub her arm with my hand, slowly, as I place gentle kisses to her neck. I kiss down her jaw and she stirs. I kiss her lips a few times.

“Kathryn,” I mumble against her lips.

She moans.

“Babe, it’s time to wake up. I know you’re tired and I know you must be sore, but you need to wake up.” I say between kisses.

She opens her eyes. She smiles at me and kisses me back.

“Do I have to? I’m comfy.” She says.  
She sounds like a child who doesn’t want to go to school.

“Cmon, babe. Your daughters demand to be fed.” I say with another kiss.

“Fine.” She groans.

She sits up and I help her stand. I place a chair next to the babies and the doctor hands her Hailey, who started crying. She stops when Kathryn takes her.

“Hey baby.” She says. She kisses her head gently.

“You can start breastfeeding now, and you can take them home, to Voyager, in about four hours.” The Doctor says.

She just nods. I hand her the cloth she wraps around her neck as she gets situated to feed Hailey. When Hailey is situated, she pulls the cloth down.

The doctor picks up Shannon, and hands her to me.

After a few minutes, the entire Senior staff is in the room.

“Hey everyone. Meet Shannon. You can meet Hailey in a minute.” I say.

They all come over to me and look at Shannon. They smile.

“She’s beautiful, Tom.” Kes says.

“Just like her mother.” I say.

Kathryn rolls her eyes and Tuvok approaches her.

“How are you feeling, Captain?” He asks with a hand to her unoccupied shoulder.

“I’m exhausted and really sore, but other than that, I’m amazing.” She says.

She releases Hailey and tucks herself back into her top.  
She stands up and everyone comes over to her.

“Everyone, this is Hailey.” She says with a smile.

“She’s adorable, Ma’am.” Harry says with a smile.

She hands Hailey to Tuvok, who raises an eyebrow but says nothing. She reaches for Shannon. I place Shannon in her arms and I take Hailey from Tuvok.

She goes back to her chair and turns away from everyone. She starts feeding Shannon.

While she’s feeding Shannon, everyone leaves.

“Congrats, you two. And when you get back to Voyager, Sam said she’ll watch them for a few days so you guYs can have some alone time.” B’Elanna says.

“Tell Sam that we’ll talk to her soon.” I say.

She smiles and nods and leaves.

I turn back to Kathryn who is now just holding Shannon. She has the brightest smile on her face. I walk over to her and kiss her head.

“Well, we should let them sleep. Doc said they were pretty restless last night.” I say to her.

She nods and places Shannon in her bed thing.

She goes back to her own bed and lays down. I snuggle up behind her. I kiss her and she drifts off to sleep once again. I can’t help but stare at this beautiful woman who just delivered my children. She’s perfect and I plan to marry her. I love her more than life itself. I’m so damn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot has happened and it was emotional and intense but please feel free to comment and lmk ur thoughts thanks for reading and a new chapter will be up soon ;) this story has turned out so differently than I planned so I’m changing the title and summary and using the title and summary for another story written the way I imagined it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
